El oscuro paso de los años
by Aldaris
Summary: Dos historias se intercalan: la del joven Link cruzando el Templo de las Sombras y la de un Link ya mayor  y bastante envejecido por dentro  recordando, en medio de una conversación en un bar de un lejano pueblo, su paso por el Templo de las Sombras...


‹‹_El flujo del tiempo es cruel. Para cada persona es distinto, pero nadie puede cambiarlo jamás; aunque, una cosa que no cambiará nunca, son los recuerdos de tu juventud››_

.

(Skeik a Link antes de enseñarle el Minuet of Forest)

.

.

_And always the wind, the ferocious and equalitarian wind_

_levels the desert and sweeps away_

_the buildings that Vanity made up with effort,_

_with hard effort, the buildings which briefly coloured_

_the desert and which now are dust, only dust and ashes_

_to nourish us until the end of time_

.

(Leopoldo María Panero/LE CHATIMENT DE TARTUFFE)

.

.

.

_**Sísifo y el oscuro paso de los años**_

.

.

.

.

.

**PRIMERA PARTE: _Entrando como un héroe…_**

.

.

‹‹_Las huellas de la noche,_

_los pilares del viento,_

_y ese relieve apenas que las brújulas mienten_

_cuando la muerte pasa,_

_su corazón yacente conocía››_

.

(Félix Pita Rodríguez/Biografía)

.

.

.

.

Desciendes con cautela la escalera de piedra, siempre atento al frente en caso de que la amenaza de la muerte emerja en algún rostro enemigo agazapado en la frialdad de las tinieblas.

Has llegado al final de las escaleras y, con la tenue luz de Navi, alcanzas a distinguir un salón con un círculo de candelabros levantados sobre extraños jeroglíficos que, esparcidos por el suelo, forman una gran circunferencia. "Quizá encendiéndolos se abra la puerta del fondo", piensas no sin cierto temor de que algún peligro emerja junto al encenderse de los candelabros.

Caminas no obstante hasta el pedestal que está en el centro de los jeroglíficos y utilizas la magia del fuego. Los candelabros se encienden, nada ha pasado excepto que la puerta de piedra se ha abierto cual si una extraña fuerza desconocida la moviese.

Un largo pasillo con paredes de piedra espera que entres pero tú, en tu habitual prudencia gracias a la cual has sobrevivido a tantas vicisitudes, no eres capaz de proseguir sin tener lista tu lente de la verdad. Avanzas.

El eco de tus pasos revolotea por las paredes del pasillo como una bandada de murciélagos. El aire es húmedo y una extraña energía lo envuelve todo; una energía opresiva, quizá parecida a la angustia omnipresente que respiran los condenados al fuego eterno…

.

.

**/**

―Dígame, ¿cómo es que no tuvo miedo de seguir adelante?

―Quién dice que yo no tuve miedo. Valiente es quien es capaz de dominar su miedo antes que quien no siente miedo. Yo tuve mucho miedo cuando estaba allí pero pensé que dejarme llevar por el miedo solo habría nublado mi mente y aumentado con ello mi probabilidad de morir. Además le confesaré algo, yo tenía a Navi y su presencia es algo que en alguna u otra medida siempre me ha infundido serenidad.

**/**

.

.

Prosigues mas de pronto te detienes al ver que al fondo hay una pared y que el camino prosigue para tu derecha aunque interrumpido por un abismo que bien podría tener unos cincuenta metros de profundidad. Evidentemente tienes que utilizar el longshot para lograr cruzar al otro extremo de ese abismo. Concéntrate, un movimiento en falso y tu cuerpo caerá, tu cráneo se abrirá como un coco y el héroe que has sido no será más que un cadáver insepulto al fondo de un foso miserable.

.

― ¡Link, estás temblando, tienes que calmarte antes de lanzar el gancho!

― Tienes razón, Navi, voy a cerrar un rato los ojos y a serenarme como me has enseñado. Grita si ves cualquier cosa sospechosa.

― Ok

.

Gotas de frío sudor se deslizan como gusanos sobre tu frente. Tu concentración es notoria: aprovecha el momento, Héroe del Tiempo, aprovéchalo porque quizá después no tengas tiempo para intentar serenarte así que es mejor que esclarezcas tu mente de una vez por todas.

Has logrado calmarte y ahora apuntas. Lanzas el gancho y te agarras del borde del otro lado. Sano y salvo, una sonrisa de alivio alumbra tu rostro.

.

―Link, ahora sí tienes que sacar la lente de la verdad.

― ¿Por qué? ¿La pared del fondo es falsa?

―Exacto. Además la necesitarás después.

.

Compruebas que la pared del fondo era falsa y la atraviesas… Sin duda te encuentras en un lugar dominado por siniestras fuerzas, un lugar espeluznante que no puede sino traer a tu mente inquieta los cuadros desgarradores de una cámara de torturas: el techo está bien alto, quizá a unos veinticinco metros de altura; el lugar es amplio y, a lo largo de tres de sus paredes, tiene grandes cuadros de piedra con calaveras grabadas, cuadros que se levantan a la altura del suelo y que a lo mejor son puertas de roca; en uno de los cuatro lados hay, tras un profundo y estrecho abismo rectangular, un pequeño puente de piedra suspendido sobre el abismo, un puentecillo que conduce hacia una puerta de rejas dispuesta como la boca de su marco en forma de calavera. En el centro del lugar hay una gran estatua en cuyo pedestal hay una pequeña plataforma rectangular de roca con tres pinchos, todo eso (la estatua sobre el pedestal con la plataforma) en el centro de círculos concéntricos de ladrillo, de círculos que pareciesen estar ligados a alguna arcana mecánica en virtud de la cual podrían girar; finalmente, alrededor del último de los círculos concéntricos de ladrillo hay, dispuestos en circunferencia, unos cuantos candelabros y varias estacas con cráneos humanos en sus puntas. ¿Quiénes habrán caído y ofrendado sus cráneos ahora anónimos, sus cráneos ahora destinados a mirar, a contemplar indefinidamente paredes cubiertas por moho y sangre seca? ¿Llegará acaso tu cabeza a ocupar la próxima estaca?...Deliberar, no hay otra opción:

.

―Navi, veo con la lente de la verdad que todos los cráneos excepto uno son falsos… ¿Se te ocurre algo?

―Mmm, ¿ves la plataforma con tres pinchos, la placa de piedra pegada al pedestal de la estatua?

―Sí

―Bien, quizá gire y, al alinearla con la estaca de la calavera real, algo pase. Podría ser que alguna puerta se abra o aparezca alguna llave. Inténtalo. Yo estaré lista para ayudarte con los ítems en caso de que salgas lastimado. Ten cuidado, vivo con esos reflejos.

.

.

Te aproximas hacia la plataforma de roca con los tres pinchos, haces un esfuerzo y ves que en efecto el pedestal ha girado algo y con él los círculos concéntricos de ladrillo. La hipótesis de Navi parece funcionar. Has alineado la plataforma y de pronto un ruido sacude tu tranquilidad: la reja del fondo se abre…

Aliviado, piensas lo siguiente: "Obviamente no tengo como saltar el abismo y llegar a la reja que se ha abierto. Solo hay dos cuadros de piedra falsos que funcionan como puertas: aquel por el que entré y ese otro que ahora estoy viendo con mi lente de la verdad. Mmm, tal vez si pruebo a irme por el otro cuadro falso encuentre algo con lo cual cruzar el abismo y llegar hasta la reja abierta. Si no es así, no tendré más opción que dejarlo todo y volverme…"

Atraviesas el cuadro de roca y ves un largo pasillo que se tiende a tu alrededor: solo, sin un solo signo de presencia alguna, sin huesos o cosas que evoquen al Ángel del Exterminio…un paréntesis de tranquilidad en medio de este templo condenado. Flaqueas. Por un momento quisieras recostarte en el pasillo y dormir pero sabes que es demasiado temprano como para detenerse a descansar. "Tengo que seguir", te dices a ti mismo para luego abrir la puerta de metal al final del pasillo, ver que al otro lado de la puerta el pasillo se continúa hasta una pared de piedra que yace al fondo y que, a la luz de tu lente de la verdad, esa pared de piedra se revela cual mera fantasmagoría que puedes traspasar.

Una vez que has cruzado la falsa pared de piedra ves que las cosas se están poniendo difíciles: hay muchas paredes falsas, demasiadas. Para descifrar la forma real del recinto, tú recorres todo el lugar con el lente de la verdad. Lo que ves sacudiría cualquier apatía: todos los cuatro lados del recinto están divididos en secciones cuadradas delimitadas por pilares. En cada una de las numerosas secciones hay, en la parte superior, una calavera gravada en el relieve de la piedra dentro de una cavidad poco profunda con forma de aquellas ventanas a manera de medias elipses. ¿Qué secretos de sangre ocultará este compartimento rectangular del templo, este compartimento en que quizá muchos dieron su último aliento?.

.

― ¡Navi! Mira la inscripción de esta pared.

―‹‹Templo de las Sombras: aquí se construyó la sangrienta historia de Hyrule/Odio y rencor››. Wow, imagina cuántos espíritus deben penar aquí…

―Demasiados, pero lo que me aterra es la presencia de los que aún pueden ejercer su acción sobre el mundo de los vivos, son ellos los que pueden acabar con nosotros, Navi.

―Tienes razón. Por cierto, tengo que decirte algo antes de que se me olvide.

― ¿Qué?

― Que no sé bien porqué pero intuyo que, de las dos secciones de pared falsa que viste, debes entrar primero por la de la derecha. Hazme caso, tú sabes que mi intuición nunca falla.

―Bueno, iré primero por la derecha.

.

Cruzas y te encuentras con una puerta de metal…

.

_Link abre la puerta de hierro y enseguida comprende que un enemigo está cerca: el lugar es pequeño, cerrado y carente de otra puerta excepto aquella por la cual ingresó; el techo tiene forma de cúpula gótica y, en cada esquina de aquellas paredes llenas de innumerables cráneos reales (ya no simplemente gravados en relieve), hay un pilar anillado como el cuerpo de una lombriz, un pilar que se curva en su ascenso y converge con los otros tres pilares en el centro de aquella habitación (si así se puede llamar…) en que estertores de gente ya ida parecen flotar disueltos en el aire con olor a tierra y hueso. De pronto aparecen dos murciélagos y un zombi surge de la tierra y se abalanza furioso contra Link. Link lo esquiva y le corta una pierna pero el zombi, embebido en su ira, hace un esfuerzo para arañar a Link antes de caer al suelo. Ha logrado voltearse con rapidez y rasguñar la espalda del héroe. Link lanza un grito e instantáneamente decapita al zombi. Afortunadamente la herida es solo epidérmica. Los murciélagos son poca cosa, Link los liquida rápidamente con el longshot. _

.

.

**/**

― ¡Joder, eso sí es tener pelotas!. Un zombi y no sale corriendo…yo me habría paralizado cual si viera al mismo Diablo.

― ¡Jajajajjaajja! Usted sí que me hace reír, amigo. ¿Tiene idea de lo que tuve que afrontar para conseguir el lente de la verdad? Esa mierda sí que era horrenda, terrible, luego de eso creo que me quedé anestesiado para casi todo…Aún recuerdo ese día, las piernas me temblaron…

― ¿Qué fue lo que vio?

― ¿Tiene una hoja? Deme y se lo muestro.

― Use mi lápiz y ésta servilleta

.

Pasados unos dos minutos, Link le entrega al hombre un dibujo bastante bien hecho. En la esquina noroeste del bar un hombre —solo en un mueble alargado en que podrían entrar tres personas más— fisgonea disimuladamente con la mirada. El hombre viste de verde e incluso carga un extraño y verde sombrero de copa (como los de los duendes), es un pelirrojo, usa anteojos rojizos y su barba y su bigote forman un candado. Sus facciones parecen las facciones de un sheikah pero eso no puede ser posible porque hasta donde sé sabe Impa es la única sobreviviente de la raza: así pues, su parecido debe ser mera casualidad. Parece que reconoce a Link pero algo lo inhibe a acercársele…Entretanto, el hombre que Link tiene al frente (y con quien ha estado hablando) está mirando el dibujo con una mezcla de asombro, asco y espanto…

.

― Ahora entiendo el porqué de su risa…

**/**

.

.

Tu respiración agitada se une al júbilo de Navi y unas espirales de luz blanco-verdosa aparecen en el centro. Un cofre aparece en el centro de esas espirales: lo abres, es un mapa, evidentemente no te permitirá cruzar el abismo para llegar a la reja abierta pero al menos ayudará. Debes seguir intentando, pronto podrías hallar algo que te faculte para alcanzar el objetivo.

.

― ¡Un mapa!

―Ya sé, Navi, sí lo veo…

― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Esperabas algo mejor?

―Esperaba las botas flotadoras, ojalá estén más adelante. Mira mi espalda, me arde y todo por este mapa y esas flechitas que aparecieron allá en la esquina.

― ¿Te quejas por un rasguño? Varias veces has estado entre la vida y la muerte y ahora te quejas por eso… ¡Deberías tener vergüenza! ¡Si sigues así terminarás dándote por vencido antes de hora!

.

Agachas la cabeza y haces un gesto de disgusto (contigo mismo) y resignación. Sabes que ella está en lo correcto así que mueves la mano como diciendo "Es verdad, sigamos adelante" y sales de aquella habitación.

Has regresado al lugar en que estabas antes, aquel en el cual las paredes tenían compartimentos rectangulares con cráneos gravados en el relieve de la piedra. Sigues el plan trazado: acabaste de salir de lo que había si entrabas en el primer compartimento falso (el de la derecha) y ahora irás a ver qué hay en el otro, el que está justo en el lado opuesto a la puerta por la cual ingresaste.

Cruzas el compartimento falso y todo lo que encuentras es un lugar exactamente igual al anterior, con la misma estructura rectangular y las paredes divididas en secciones rectangulares con calaveras grabadas…"Seguramente ha de haber alguna sección de la pared que sea traspasable", piensas mientras avanzas con la lente de la verdad a la expectativa de confirmar tu conjetura.

Una sola, solo hay una sección traspasable de pared…Te metes, hay una puerta metálica que temes abrir porque sientes algo horrible, una presencia muy fuerte de tipo demoníaco.

.

― ¡Link, la temperatura ha bajado bruscamente en este lugar! ¿Recuerdas lo que eso significa?

―Que es muy probable que haya una presencia maligna, pues si fuese un fenómeno natural sería casi seguro que la baja de temperatura se muestre con mayor uniformidad…

―Sí…pero no es cualquier presencia maligna. Es algo como lo que afrontaste para conseguir la lente de la verdad.

― ¡No!

―Sí…pero tengo una idea: si ves los seis brazos alzados en el suelo, ve a cortar el primero de cualquier lado teniendo la espada por delante y el escudo por detrás.

―Buena idea, lo habría pensado si no estuviese tan ofuscado. Necesito que me ayudes, si ves que alguna amenaza aparece grita "¡izquierda!", "¡derecha!", "¡atrás!", "¡adelante!" o "¡arriba!". ¿Lo harás?

―Está bien, aunque dudo que lo necesites porque tus reflejos son excelentes. Es como si tuvieras ojos por todas partes, no sé cómo haces eso…

―Jjaajajaj, me hiciste reír, ahora ya no siento tanto miedo. Entraré…

.

_Un lugar cerrado, similar a aquel en que afrontaste al zombi pero más amplio. En el centro, seis brazos están formados en círculo. El cuadro es inequívocamente satánico: cada uno de los brazos es blanco, más largo que el cuerpo de un hombre normal y con una mano grande y llena de garras rojizas, con una mano abierta hacia arriba, como adorando a El Caído. Link sabe lo que hay en el centro aparentemente vacío de aquel círculo de brazos: un cuerpo amorfo y gordo, una maza blanquecina con unas cuantas manchas rosadas, una cosa sin piernas y con apenas dos pequeños brazos terminados en manos de afiladas garras, un montón de carne pálida de la que surge un cuello muy largo (de unos setenta centímetros) terminado en una cabeza que bien se podría describir como un calvo cráneo humano forrado en carne blanca, dotado de una gran mandíbula y con las cuencas de los ojos vacías. Aquel demonio dobla en estatura al héroe cuando tiene el cuello estirado hacia arriba. Aún nada surge, Link está concentrándose para el primer movimiento… ¡Corre con la espada al frente, con la espada ligeramente levantada! ¡Sas, un solo golpe y corta los dos primeros brazos de la parte izquierda del círculo! El brazo que tiene adelante se le lanza a la cara en tanto que la bestia ha emergido del centro del círculo y estira su cuello para morderle el costado derecho. Salta hacia la izquierda, sabe que de quedarse en su posición no tendría tiempo de atacar al brazo del frente y que quizá la bestia cuente con una fuerza bruta demasiado grande. "¡Mierda!", grita el héroe al ver que la bestia se ha enterrado y que bien podría aparecer debajo de él, tiene que estar atento. Los segundos pasan, la bestia no da indicios de su posición y los cuatro brazos que quedan se mantienen donde están. Parecería que el demonio razona, que el demonio está esperando a que Link se acerque a los brazos para aparecer. Link corre hacia el brazo que quedó de aquellos que estaban a la izquierda, da a un gran salto a un metro de distancia y sas, le hace un corte limpio que le vuela la mano por los aires…¡Ha caído cerca de uno de los brazos de la derecha, el brazo se le lanza a la cara pero Link le da una estocada precisa y le clava la espada en el centro de la mano; luego, al retirar su espada, lo hace con un sacudón brusco que hasta logra desenterrar el brazo y estamparlo contra una de las paredes! No obstante la bestia, que había estado enterrada, emerge justo en ese momento por debajo del héroe. ¡La puta madre! El golpe ha hecho que Link deje caer la espada. Link cae herido a un costado y la bestia estira su cuello para morderle la cabeza. Link la rechaza con un golpe del escudo. La bestia insiste, ahora intenta morderle la pierna izquierda pero Link le da una buena patada en la cara. La bestia, furiosa, se vuelve a enterrar. Link sabe que aparecerá debajo de él y que esta vez es casi seguro que, así como yace tendido en el piso, la bestia le dé una buena mordida en el tronco y lo envíe al otro mundo. "¡Muévete!", le grita Navi angustiada. La adrenalina, como tantas otras veces, le da fuerza que no tiene y Link se para con rapidez. La bestia emerge detrás de él a unos cincuenta centímetros, estira el cuello y le muerde la parte baja de la pierna derecha. Link grita y cae herido, la mordida ha tenido una profundidad tal que le ha afectado el músculo…La sangre brota y la bestia ruge triunfante luego de retirar sus mandíbulas. Por suerte no hay ningún brazo cerca y Link aún tiene el escudo. La bestia se ha vuelto a enterrar. Link sabe que ya no puede correr y que la bestia intentará emerger por debajo de él…Se queda quieto…"¡Sal de ahí!", le grita Navi pero Link no hace caso… ¿Estará pensando en algo? Link siente que la bestia está por emerger debajo de él, debe retirarse, rodando su cuerpo, justo cuando la bestia esté a unos veinte centímetros por debajo…Lo logra, la cabeza emerge y Link, con toda su ira y su fuerza, usa su escudo y le da un golpe curvo en el cuello, un golpe tan fuerte que logra dislocarle el cuello y hacer que la bestia no pueda moverlo. Chilla horrendamente, está tan histérica que pierde conciencia de que aún puede matar al héroe. Link aprovecha, saca el arco y le clava una flecha en el centro de la frente, luego otra en el pecho y otra en una de las cuencas vacías (la cual le sale por atrás de la cabeza). ¡Un rugido ciego y la bestia cae muerta! Link, en su posición, le dispara a las manos de los brazos que quedan y, luego de exterminarlos, se arrastra a recoger su espada…_

_._

Estás sangrando y tus ojos se han puesto acuosos como consecuencia del dolor físico, incluso a momentos el dolor hace que se te nuble la vista…Estás furioso pues hace mucho que un enemigo no te hacía sufrir tanto. Te sientes fuera de ti, te arrastras hacia el cadáver de la bestia y, sin pensar en los posibles efectos de tus actos, muertes la carne que cubre el cráneo de la bestia para luego desahogar lo que queda de tu ira en un alarido prolongado…

.

― ¡Link, tranquilízate, estás perdiendo el control!

Miras a Navi con una mezcla de vergüenza y algo de enojo que ha quedado como residuo de la ira que acabas de descargar. Bajas la cabeza y te quedas pensativo.

― Voy a tener que usar una de las pociones rojas, que bien que siempre meto todos mis ítems líquidos en tarros de acero…

―Ajá, en vez de ser como ese guardia hyliano del cual se cuenta que una vez fue atacado por una alimaña y, al caer al piso, se le rompieron los frascos de pociones rojas…

―Y los vidriecitos se le clavaron en la carne…podre pendejo

―Jajajajja, sí, todo un idiota.

― ¡Hey, mira, un cofre ha aparecido!

― ¿Recién te das cuenta?

― No, ya lo había visto pero el coraje me hacia ignorarlo. Ojalá estén allí las botas flotadoras porque de lo contrario tocará dejar la empresa

― ¡Anda, mira ya qué es!

.

.

**/**

— ¿Y qué había en el cofre?

—Las botas flotadoras…

—Encontrar eso debe ser más emocionante que ganar la lotería. ¿Nunca ha pensado en venderlas?

—No las vendería jamás, con esas botas podría conseguir tesoros que valen más de lo que cualquiera aceptaría pagarme…

— ¿Y vendería al lente de la verdad?

—No lo cambiaría ni por cien castillos, es único. Lo diseñaron los sheikahs y su valor es trascendental: ver lo que nadie o casi nadie ve me da una satisfacción que ningún placer en el mundo me podría dar.

—Y si se muere, ¿qué pasaría con el lente de la verdad y las botas flotadoras?...

—Ya tengo pensado a quién darle cada uno de mis objetos especiales. He hecho un testamento y se lo he dado a alguien importante de mi confianza…

**/**

.

.

Tomas la poción roja, te arrastras hacia el cofre, lo abres y pegas un grito de júbilo al constatar que en efecto son las botas flotadoras: ahora por fin podrás cruzar hacia las rejas que abriste mucho antes al girar el pedestal.

.

.

.

Despiertas, te has quedado dormido tres horas luego de tomar la poción roja y charlar un rato con Navi. Tus heridas han sanado y sientes que has recuperado no solamente tu fuerza física sino también tu fuerza moral. Es hora de regresar y ver qué demonios hay detrás de esas rejas que aguardan abiertas tras aquel abismo…

.

Regresas…Estás frente al precipicio, hace pocos minutos probaste las botas así que avanzas con confianza caminando por el aire, llegas al puentecillo flotante y entras por las rejas abiertas. Te encuentras con un enorme pasillo, mucho más largo que los anteriores e inclinado hacia abajo.

Un compartimento redondo del templo está al final del pasillo. En su centro hay una estatua viviente que no se puede desplazar pero puede girar sobre su eje y lanzar un rayo con el gran ojo que tiene encima de sus extrañas fauces. Te has asustado, fuiste muy agudo y rápido al colocar el escudo justo en el punto de tu cuerpo en que la estatua miró cuando abrió su único y gran ojo. Has retrocedido y, desde una prudente distancia, observas todo en la pendiente del pasillo…Ves, con tu lente de la verdad, que dos de los tres muros agrietados son falsos y el otro no. Afortunadamente has traído algunas bombas, sabes que tienes que colocar una en el muro que es real aunque primero aniquilas a la estatua con dos de tus pequeñas bombas.

Bien, la estatua ha sido aniquilada y el muro agrietado real ha sido derribado. ¿A dónde irás primero? Tu intuición sugiere que a la izquierda.

Vas, cruzas un pequeño espacio rectangular y al final te topas con una puerta de hierro. Lo que hay detrás de ella es bastante perturbador: un lugar bien amplio, rectangular, con el techo bien arriba, entradas en algunos de sus lados, maderos grandes tirados en el suelo, algunas cadenas que cuelgan del techo, unas cuantas rupias plateadas bien dispersas y, en el centro, una máquina que hace girar dos enormes y cortantes hélices de hierro cuyos giros abarcan casi toda el área y pasan justo a la altura... justo a la altura precisa de tu cuello… ¿Qué hacer? La solución es sencilla, si fueras un idiota cruzarías de pie, pero no siéndolo sabes que lo lógico es cruzar arrastrándote, deslizándote acostado como un soldado en medio de la guerra. A veces necesitarás pararte y, cuando eso ocurra, obviamente tendrás en cuenta la velocidad de las hélices y la distancia a la que están de ti… Simple lógica, pero un solo desliz y tu cabeza rubia rodará por el suelo…

Te pones en posición, te arrastras metódicamente, atento a todo…

.

.

.

Has tenido mucha suerte, no solamente que has conseguido todas las rupias sin una sola herida sino que también has logrado hacer que se abra una reja y, en el pequeño compartimento al cual ella conducía, has hallado un cofre con una llave.

Regresas entonces a la habitación en que aniquilaste a aquella estatua que disparaba un rayo y giraba. Ahora decides ver qué hay en la otra pared falsa, la opuesta a aquella que te condujo a donde estaban esas dos grandes hélices y la llave que conseguiste.

La cruzas y te encuentras con un pequeño pasillo en cuyo fondo hay una puerta de metal. "Seguramente hay un maldito zombi allá adentro", te dices no sin cierta excesiva fe en tus capacidades de combate. Abres la puerta con cautela, entras y, al cerrar la puerta tras de ti, escuchas unas rejas que se cierran como para impedir que vuelvas sin haber desempeñado una cierta labor.

Otra vez estás en un sitio como aquel en el que derrotaste al zombi cuya muerte te proporcionó el mapa que conseguiste al inicio de tu travesía por este templo. Solo hay una diferencia en relación a la naturaleza del lugar: hay dos columnas de piedra, dos pequeñas columnas hechas con blancos bloquecitos de piedra y coronadas por vivas llamas en sus puntas. Y, además de aquello, hay una pálida momia…

.

_Link ha enfrentado cosas mil veces más terribles que esa patética momia blanca. Es un enemigo simple, demasiado simple como para inspirarle la más minúscula gota de temor. Tanta es la autoconfianza de nuestro héroe que mira a la momia con un gesto de fastidio, se coloca a casi dos metros de ella, coloca su espada en diagonal que apunta al suroeste, la recarga de energía y luego da un par de giros con ella en dirección al patético adversario…Un ataque hermoso: primero un corte que divide a la momia justo por la cintura y luego, antes de que la mitad superior de aquella caiga al piso, otro corte a la altura del cuello…Cae a tres pedazos y Link, exaltado por la belleza de los resultados, patea la miserable cabeza vendada y la hace dar contra las paredes destrozándola en varios trozos de repulsiva materia…No sale nada, ni un triste ítem…Se voltea: hay otra momia en el extremo opuesto…Esta vez no gastará energía mágica, no. Así pues, simplemente corre y, estando como a un metro cincuenta de la momia, salta y desde arriba le encesta un golpe que la abre en dos desde la cabeza hasta la altura del pecho…Luego levanta la pierna y patea a aquel cuerpo inerte cual si fuera una despreciable lata de basura…_

_._

Un cofre aparece atrás de los pequeños pilares con fuego.

.

― ¡Wow, mira ese compás, Navi!

―Es hermoso, podría venderse muy bien.

―No lo venderé, ni siquiera si salgo vivo de este templo

.

Tú continuas hablando con tu amiga, mientras recorres un lugar en que estertores congelados duermen entre paredes labradas con los suplicios de quién sabe cuántos hombres, mientras tus pies se dirigen nuevamente hacia el salón donde estaba la estatua que destruiste, tú continuas hablando con tu amiga en esa especie de frescura que tantas veces te ha acompañado a la hora de afrontar la adversidad y el horror. Es como si tu valentía descansara parcialmente sobre una cierta inocencia o sobre lo que se podría describir, un tanto figurativamente, como la actitud de un niño intrépido y juguetón que juega en medio de una tormenta llena de rayos furiosos que bailan sus ritmos de destrucción sobre el suelo en el que tú ríes, sobre el suelo en el que tu fresca indiferencia se burla de la muerte. 'Heroísmo', 'valentía', ambas son palabras cuya complejidad quizá está más allá de lo que nuestras conceptualizaciones han delimitado en el discurso que habitualmente manejamos…

Bien, ya estás en el lugar donde destruiste a la estatua. Ya fuiste a la izquierda y conseguiste la llave, acabas de ir a la derecha y adquiriste el compás; ahora por fin podrás abrir, con la llave conseguida en el lugar de las hélices, la puerta metálica que está frente al punto por el cual ingresaste al lugar de la estatua. Relájate, puedo notar tu ansiedad.

Detrás de la puerta te topas con un extenso pasillo oscuro, comienzas a avanzar y ves que el pasillo desciende luego de una primera zona normal…Una enorme araña (una Skulltula) pende del techo, una de esas arañas que te superan en tamaño y cuyo lomo se parece a una calavera. Ahora sí puedo notar tu nerviosismo, muchas veces terminaste sangrando por culpa de esas malditas…

Eso es, ve con el escudo arriba, cuida tu parte superior porque será lo primero que intente atacar.

_Link avanza y de pronto la Skulltula cae sobre él golpeando su escudo. Link reacciona con gran velocidad: saca el brazo, le hace un movimiento curvo con la espada y se la clava en el blanco vientre…Rueda siguiendo la pendiente del pasillo y, ya a cierta distancia, ve como la agonía de la araña muestra que aquel ataque de espada fue suficiente…_

Mira como agoniza esa ramera, mira como gira con tu espada clavada en su vientre. Disfruta de su sufrimiento, seres como esa alimaña no tienen derecho a la vida…

Ha terminado de morir y ha caído al piso, es tan repulsiva…Tomas la espada, prosigues. Ya un poco más adelante, siguiendo al pasillo en su descenso, te encuentras con otra Skulltula.

_La araña desciende pero esta vez Link permanece a distancia, le dispara con el longshoot y, una vez que el insecto cae al suelo, la hace añicos con su espada…_

Tras matar a la Skulltula continúas y observas algo en extremo perturbador dentro de lo que sigue del pasillo: dos grandes hachas (una seguida de la otra por unos quince metros), idénticas a las hojas de una guillotina pero de mayor tamaño, penden (por una cadena) del techo como aguardando a que pases para cortar tu cuerpo cual si de mantequilla se tratase. Afortunadamente las hachas suben y bajan a un ritmo determinado. Luego la solución es sencilla: esperas a que las hachas caigan y, apenas empiezan a subir, tú pasas por debajo de ellas, a la Skulltula que está entre ambas hachas solamente debes dispararle con el longshoot.

.

.

Un desempeño perfecto, ni un solo rasguño. El pasillo es largo, tan extenso que aún después de las hachas se continúa un poco. "Observa las sombras de los monstruos que caigan del techo", te advierte Navi antes de que sigas…

Por fin el pasillo concluye pero lo que tienes ante ti es sobrecogedor: una cavidad inmensa bajo la tierra, un lugar gigantesco en el que grandes bloques rectangulares de piedra se yerguen como pilares (con unos cinco metros de ancho en promedio) sobre un abismo de unos cien metros de hondo…

¿Cómo abras de cruzar? La única manera de moverse en ese lugar es utilizando las botas flotadoras para ir de un pilar a otro, siendo que en muchos pilares hay hachas que suben y bajan e incluso existen partes que solo se ven con la lente de la verdad y sobre las cuales es necesario pasar…

Corres sobre el aire hacia el primer pilar que tienes frente a ti…Estás allí, las gotas de sudor caen sobre tu frente mientras observas tus manos y experimentas una leve perplejidad ante el hecho de estar vivo. Y es que la línea entre la vida y la muerte es a veces tan delgada cuando la forma en que la muerte llega es rápida, fulminante y veloz como un relámpago…

Vamos, no puedes detenerte, tienes suerte de que las hachas estén al final de los pilares pues, si estuviesen al inicio, la cosa sería mucho más complicada.

Calculas distancias y tiempos, tomas un impulso y corres, has atravesado los tres pilares y ahora estás al otro lado. "¡Link, retrocede!", grita Navi angustiada…

_Un esqueleto soldado cae del techo con la espada en punta hacia abajo. Link logra poner el escudo pero la fuerza del golpe lo tira al piso y el esqueleto le lanza un golpe de espada que Link, tirado en el piso, cubre con su escudo. El héroe tiene buenos reflejos: justo en el momento en que el esqueleto encesta el golpe, Link logra (aprovechando que estaba tirado en el suelo) hacerle un gancho con el pie. El esqueleto cae y Link le dispara con el longshoot justo en la mano con la cual el esqueleto sujetaba la espada. Link no se acerca al esqueleto, sabe lo peligroso que puede ser: en su lugar, mientras el esqueleto corre a ver su espada Link saca una pequeña bomba y se la arroja. Los pedacitos de hueso salen volando, Link se cubre la cara con el escudo y es como si nada hubiese pasado._

_._

_._

**/**

— ¿Podría dibujarme al esqueleto soldado?

—Si me paga una menta, lo haría con mucho gusto…

— ¡Jajajajajajaj! Vale, pero me queda debiendo dos dibujos más y me muestra al soldado antes de que venga la menta.

—Hecho

.

El hombre le da papel y pluma a Link y, mientras Link dibuja, se fuma un cigarro y mira hacia la barra del bar. Allí hay un hombre con ropa estilo vaquero y dos rubias sexis junto a él. Los tres vinieron hace poco y al parecer el vaquero quiere acabar la noche con un _ménage á trois_. "Ese puto tiene mucha suerte", piensa Don Carlos (el hombre con el que Link ha estado hablando) mientras fuma y discretamente le pasa el ojo al generoso escote de una de las dos rubias…

Link sigue dibujando, está tan absorto que no se da cuenta de que una de las dos rubias se volteó y lo miró con hambre durante un par de segundos…"Ojalá ese vaquero imbécil no arme bronca", piensa Don Carlos con cara de preocupación al ver que el vaquero le lanzó a Link una breve mirada compuesta de ira y envidia…Afortunadamente la rubia que miró a Link se dio cuenta del asunto y ha comenzado a incrementar su coquetería con el vaquero para calmar la cosa…

Link continúa abstraído y Don Carlos saca otro cigarrillo y husmea el entorno social para entretenerse en su espera…Pasado un minuto Link termina:

.

—Aquí está el esqueleto soldado.

— ¡Qué detalle, qué calidad! ¿Dónde aprendió a dibujar así?...

—Un goron del que me hice amigo me enseñó a dibujar así hace unos quince años…Él sí que tenía talento, mucha gente iba a su taller para aprender…Yo fui la única persona a la que le enseñó gratis su arte…Decía que era lo menos que podía hacer por el salvador de Hyrule…

— ¿Y aún tiene el taller?

—No…Murió de un paro cardíaco hace cinco años. Yo siempre le decía que no coma tanto pero él seguía y seguía comiendo como un enfermo…Era capaz de almorzarse él solo un lechón completo, ya se imagina cuánto comía…

—Lamento la muerte de su amigo…

—No se preocupe, así pasa…Y por cierto: ¿dónde está mi menta?...

—Pronto vendrá: ¡mesero!

—Dígame, señor.

—Traiga dos mentas y una bandeja con treinta deditos de queso, por favor.

—En un momento le traigo su pedido.

**/**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**SEGUNDA PARTE: _Los hombres que no lloran no son más que un mito…_**

_._

_._

_._

‹‹_Tus amigos... ¿Qué clase de...personas son?__  
><em>_Me pregunto... ¿Acaso esta gente...piensa en ti...como un amigo?__  
><em>_Tú... ¿Qué te hace...feliz?__  
><em>_Me pregunto... Lo que te hace feliz... ¿Acaso hace...felices a otros, también?__  
><em>_Lo correcto... ¿Qué es?__  
><em>_Me pregunto...Si tú haces lo correcto... ¿Eso hará...a todos...felices?__  
><em>_Tu verdadero rostro... ¿Qué tipo de...cara es?__  
><em>_Me pregunto... La cara bajo la mascara... ¿Es esa...tu verdadera cara?››_

_._

_.  
><em>(-Los niños enmascarados)

.

_._

_._

Ahora no sabes si ir a la izquierda o a la derecha así que consultas con Navi.

.

―Navi, ¿crees que deba ir hacia la izquierda? ¿Te han dicho algo acerca de lo que hay allá?

―Sé que en este templo está escondida la túnica gorón, el fallecido Deku Tree me lo dijo una vez.

― ¿Quieres decir que a la izquierda podría estar esa túnica?

―Sí; hasta estoy casi segura porque el Deku me contó que la túnica aparecía si tomabas la vía izquierda en la bifurcación que se daba dentro de una enorme cavidad bajo la tierra, una cavidad con secciones invisibles y hachas que suben y bajan en muchos de los lugares por los que tienes que cruzar.

―No es seguro pero me huele a que se refería a esta cavidad.

―A mí también, pero por favor, Link, no sigas sin tomarte un descanso.

― ¿Quieres que me tome un descanso aquí, con esa calavera murciélago revoloteando cubierta de llamas?...

―Podría ser algo más adelante, no tiene porqué ser exactamente aquí. Toma tu lente de la verdad, toma la izquierda y mira si al otro lado encuentras algún lugar de descanso antes de que salgan cosas peligrosas.

― ¿Y si no hay lugar alguno?

― Entonces te tomas el polvito…

― ¡No, el polvito es solo para emergencias! Aún puedo seguir con lo que tengo, no tienes idea de lo que me costó conseguir ese polvo…

― ¿No tengo idea? Pero si yo estuve contigo cuando lo conseguiste.

― Sí, pero no hiciste nada para ayudar…

―Por favor, Link, no empieces a acusarme, no nos conviene pelear en la situación en que estamos. Estás irritable y necesitas descansar, se te nota.

―Ja, ¿cómo no voy a estar irritable si hasta ahora la gente no me ha dado una compensación adecuada por los esfuerzos que he realizado para salvar a Zelda y a Hyrule?

― ¿Y lo que te pagó ese capitán? ¿Y la gratitud de la gente? ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente para ti?

― Suficiente, ja… ¡Lo que me pagó el capitán era un asco, una ratería!, "Oh, héroe del tiempo, te agradecemos lo que haces por nosotros" Miserables, como si no me diera cuenta de que lo que quieren es tenerme contento el ego para que arriesgue mi pellejo mientras los soldados de Hyrule se rascan la panza… ¡Maricones de mierda, estoy cansado de derramar mi sangre por su estúpida princesa!

― ¡Link! ¡¿Qué ocurre contigo? Ese no es el héroe que conozco…Estás completamente fuera de ti, pareces otra persona…Tienes que calmarte, recuerda que por algo fuiste elegido para la misión: lo necesario está dentro de ti, tienes que sacarlo a flote y cumplir con tu destino…

―Sacarlo a flote, maldita sea, Navi, yo soy un hombre libre, no un esclavo del destino. Estoy harto de que mi supuesta naturaleza heroica me constriña a seguir un camino que ya estoy cansado de seguir, un camino que está acabando con mis fuerzas morales…

―Si puedes, debes. Es tu deber, Link, nadie más que tú puede salvar a Hyrule.

―Por Dios, Navi, no te me pongas moralista ahora. ¡Me vale Hyrule, Zelda y todo lo demás! Yo no he nacido para ser un mártir o un héroe. Yo no soy un héroe, soy solo un cabrón envalentonado al que la vida le dio el privilegio de una trascendencia que no merece.

― Link…

― ¡Mírame, maldición, mírame a la cara y dime qué es lo que ves! ¿Acaso ves un héroe? ¿Sabes lo que se siente nacer con un destino, lo que se siente saber que naciste para algo específico, que eres algo así como una jugada bien pensada por parte de los dioses, de Dios o de lo que exista allá arriba? ¿Qué es un héroe, Navi? ¿Qué es el heroísmo? ¿Qué es la fuerza y qué el valor?...

.

Lágrimas han empezado a brotar de tus ojos, estás demasiado agitado, te arrodillas, te cubres la cara con las manos y tus lágrimas fluyen, caen a ese suelo en que a pocos se les ocurriría pensar que alguien como tú mostró tanta fragilidad y tanta duda…

.

.

**/**

― Nunca lo habría imaginado: ¿en realidad lloró y se sintió tan desmoralizado?

―Sí, y creo que cualquiera que hubiese estado en mis zapatos habría pasado por lo mismo, tarde o temprano.

―Comprendo, debe sentirse terrible tener un peso tan grande sobre los hombros, el futuro de tantos habitantes puesto en las manos de lo que un solo hombre haga con su presente.

― ¡Exacto! ¡Yo no lo habría dicho mejor! Ahora entiende por qué me sentí así. No estaba seguro sobre mi identidad de héroe, no comprendía la esencia de mi libertad en el marco de un destino pre-fijado.

―Eso me recuerda a cierto filósofo goron cuyo nombre no recuerdo. Él decía lo siguiente: ‹‹La vida es decisión y problema personal. No es nunca un problema resuelto, nos sentimos forzados a elegir. Libertad en la fatalidad y fatalidad en la libertad. Tenemos que decidir nuestro propio ser. Por eso la vida "pesa". En síntesis: vivir es constantemente decidir lo que vamos a ser››i.

―Claro, pero parece que mi vida tendría más fatalidad que libertad, aunque solo aparentemente pues yo pude haberme negado al destino de salvar a Hyrule.

―A eso iba, me alegro que lo haya deducido.

―Era algo evidente, mi punto es que existe algo llamado conciencia moral y sentimiento de la obligación; y, a mí, ambas cosas me hacían sentir que ese destino no era una opción sino algo con lo que tarde o temprano terminaría cumpliendo o muriendo en el intento de cumplir.

―Pero eso no creo que le hubiese ocurrido a cualquiera, ahí se ve por qué usted fue el elegido. Muchos habrían desertado, usted se vio tentado a desertar pero no desertó.

―No deserté porque comprendí la importancia de mis decisiones, porque pensé que si renunciaba sería un gusano indigno de la vida, un ser que no podría volver a mirarse al espejo.

―Es el heroísmo al que se refería mi abuelo cuando dijo: "creo que un héroe es quien entiende la responsabilidad que conlleva su libertad"ii

—Muy sabio eso.

.

Don Carlos no dice palabra alguna pero mueve la cabeza como asintiendo a lo que dijo Link, toma un palito de queso y le hace una señal visual a Link para que mire como las cosas han empezado a subir de tono entre el vaquero y sus amigas rubias…Link se voltea, mira lo borrachos que están esos tres, toma un palito de queso, vira los ojos hacia arriba como diciendo "Dios, dame paciencia" y sutilmente hace con la mano derecha un gesto equivalente a un "allá esa gentuza despreciable, yo mejor ni les hago caso"

En cuanto al hombre de verde que estaba en la esquina noroeste, pues aún sigue allí…Nadie nota su presencia a pesar de que aparentemente no es ningún fantasma (se supone que si fuera un fantasma no se habría podido beber el agua que le sirvieron hace poco). Aún sigue fisgoneando a Link y a Don Carlos sin que ellos lo noten…Se lo ve pensativo, muy pensativo…No es un tipo cualquiera: lo rodea un aura de misterio. En el bar son las 23:00 y solo están los cocineros (que no se los ve), el mesero, el tipo que atiende en la barra, el vaquero y sus rubias, Link, Don Carlos y él…el hombre que es capaz de vestirse de verde y aún así pasar desapercibido…

**/**

.

.

Navi no sabe qué decirte. Terminas de sollozar y le dices que si es tu amiga no te diga nada, vigile mientras duermes y te permita descansar en paz. Necesitas un tiempo de reflexión: lo sabes bien y parece que Navi lo entiende.

Accede, incluso te dice que se alejará de ti pero que te dará vueltas de vez en cuando. Se lo agradeces, matas (con tu arco) al murciélago-calavera que andaba revoloteando y te arrimas contra la pared a pensar. "Solo espero que se te pase pronto", te dice Navi antes de alejarse y tú, ya un poco más calmado, no dices nada pero tomas muy en cuenta lo que ha dicho porque sabes que las reservas de alimentos e ítems que tienes son limitadas…

.

.

.

Han pasado ya dos horas en que has estado inmerso en tus pensamientos, totalmente abstraído de todo. Pero el sueño te ha derrotado, te ha vencido y ahora estás ahí en el piso, desparramado como un triste vagabundo con esa barba de tres días que llevas en el rostro…

Navi acaba de pasar, ve que estás dormido y aprovecha para permanecer cerca de ti ahora que no notarás su presencia. Duermes. Cuánto me gustaría que la vieras ahora que se ha puesto a rezar por ti…Entonces recordarías cuando sufrías por ser el niño sin hada de la aldea, recordarías eso y de seguro te sentirías muy mal por las veces en que le diste un trato inmerecido…Ojalá las oraciones de Navi sean oídas y algún sueño te sacuda de ese letargo moral en que te has sumido, es todo lo que espero.

.

.

.

Llevas ya tres horas dormido, no sé cómo puedes dormir tan profundamente…Oh, espera, estás entrando a la fase REM del sueño y lo que aparece es impresionante:

.

_Sueño del Deku Tree:_

_Caminas por una colina llena de pasto y árboles quemados. A tu alrededor revolotean hadas con los rostros desollados y las alas en llamas… En la punta de la colina hay una tumba partida en pedazos, en pedazos de mármol cubierto por sangre aún fresca… ¿De quién, de quién podrá ser esa sangre? Siete son los pedazos, el número no puede ser pura casualidad…Mira, a tus pies ha aparecido una pequeña esfera de cristal en la que se ve el reino de Hyrule sumergido, hundido en una noche sin fin… ¿Quién ríe?, dime quién ríe con crueldad allá, en esa distante colina donde, a la luz de la luna, se ve la silueta de un trono sobre el cual yace sentado un hombre alto y musculoso… ¿Tienes frío? La nieve ha empezado a caer, la nieve nunca, nunca jamás se detendrá…Pero he allí que de pronto un pequeño reloj ha aparecido. ¿Qué hora es? El reloj marca la medianoche, sus tres manillas están detenidas en ese punto: un reloj que no pasa de la medianoche…un oscuro presagio. Vamos, si tan solo pudieras retroceder…Lloras, lloras sujetando el reloj entre tus manos y, al caer tus lágrimas sobre el reloj, todo se torna blanco y estás de nuevo en el mismo lugar pero todo ha cambiado: las hadas revolotean sanas y sonrientes; el pasto crece verde, hay abundancia de flores y grandes y robustos árboles se levantan sobre el suelo; el sol brilla en lo alto y el cielo es celeste y despejado. ¡Mira, allá en lo alto de la colina ha aparecido el Deku Tree! Se ve tan hermoso, ha regresado de la muerte y está cubierto de flores blancas que reflejan un aura de trascendencia. Puedes ver a través de él: definitivamente se trata de su espíritu. Puntitos de luz dorado-verdosa flotan en el aire que rodea al Deku Tree, la visión es realmente divina. Tú te acercas, lo miras a los ojos y él pronuncia las siguientes palabrasiii con su voz grave y profunda: ‹‹Link, la Historia Universal, el relato de lo que ha hecho el hombre en el mundo, es en el fondo la Historia de los Grandes Hombres que aquí trabajaron. Tú estás destinado a ser uno de ellos y, si te niegas a asumir tu misión, es porque aún no has buceado suficientemente profundo dentro de ti. En tu interior hay un héroe. Pero, "¿qué es un héroe?", me preguntarás. Héroe es el valiente elevado por la grandeza de la Patria inminente, héroe es el ser único que se distingue de la masa pobre o sin voluntad, héroe es el dador de sacrificios que redimen. El héroe puede ser santo y ser sabio, pero la sustancia primordial es la capacidad de salvación de los demás. Guerrero, revolucionario, disidente, con gran frecuencia es sacralizado por el derramamiento de su sangre. La tragedia en la que se sumerge lo humaniza y, al mismo tiempo, lo diviniza. Ten en cuenta que el heroísmo ayuda a estructurar las conciencias nacionales y, en los distintos niveles sociales, suscita simultáneamente el sentimiento de orgullo y la conciencia de la fragilidad. El héroe es un trasunto del Redentor, que nada guarda para sí, y reconstruye el género humano en colectividades oprimidas. Es por ello una comunicación libertaria, un ser que en lo psicológico y político es responsable de la categoría fundacional. El héroe, con su sacrificio, libera y construye identidad y orgullo colectivos. Tú estás destinado a ser todo eso y te aseguro que no morirás en el intento por rescatar a Hyrule. El Cielo está de tu lado, no tienes nada que temer. Arroja tu pequeñez a un lado y abraza el ideal de la gloria, siente dentro de ti el ansia de libertad de miles de hombres que gritan encadenados en medio de la oscuridad. ¿Te sientes vencido, te sientes desmoralizado? Cierra los ojos, deja que las imágenes desfilen por tu mente. Evoca en tu corazón a todos esos grandes ideales que te inspiran, encuentra el impulso vital, el fuego de la voluntad, aquello en lo cual reside el deseo de mostrarse digno ante la desgracia, aquello de lo cual brota la determinación de ser más grande que las adversidades que otrora te abatieron y te hicieron arrastrarte por el pantano de la muerte en vida. Saca fuerzas de tu orgullo herido, bebe de aquel costado de la altivez humana que te mueve a pelear y resplandecer en medio del conflicto. Recuerda que fuerte no es solo aquel que resiste los golpes sino sobre todo aquel que, una vez derribado, encuentra en sí mismo la fortaleza, la inspiración necesaria para revivir de las cenizas como un Fénix. Porque la resistencia se agota, Link, pero la capacidad de revivir del polvo es algo que jamás desaparece una vez hallado. Yo tengo fe en ti y sé que pronto tú también creerás en ti. La paz vendrá luego, Link. Ahora es tiempo de guerra y debes blandir tu espada. A veces la paz solo puede venir tras la guerra y esta es una de esas veces. Va llegando la hora de que me despida, La Luz Sempiterna me llama››_

.

Te despiertas agitado por el sueño que has tenido. Algo dentro de ti se ha movido, el fuego asciende desde tu corazón, sube por tu garganta y resplandece en tu mirada…Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro, lavando lo que fuera aquella debilidad que estaba apoderándose de ti…La identidad, ahora por fin sientes tu verdadera esencia. Te inspira un sentimiento de compromiso con la vida y ves la posibilidad de morir luchando como algo loable que de alguna u otra forma redimirá tu espíritu… ¿Pero qué? ¿Acaso piensas caer en combate? Ciertamente no. Por eso te veo levantarte con una expresión de ardiente determinación en el rostro, te veo desenvainar la espada y levantarla hacia el cielo —territorio de los dioses— como hiciera cierto ancestro tuyo hace ya tanto tiempo…

.

.

.

Has acabado de conversar con Navi sobre tu sueño con el Deku y ahora continúas tu viaje por el Templo de Las Sombras. Tomas el camino de la derecha, caminas por el aire con tus botas flotadoras, aterrizas sobre una plataforma (sujetada por cuatro cadenas) que sube y baja, vuelves a caminar por el aire y ahora aterrizas en un área donde, dentro de un círculo, hay una estatua con un ojo. La estatua dispara un rayo azul y es el eje de dos discos espinosos que se mueven bastante rápido. Al fondo hay unas rejas cerradas.

_Link sabe por experiencia que debe destruir la estatua plateada si quiere que las rejas se abran: toma una bomba, se acerca esquivando un rayo y lanza la bomba justo al pie de la estatua. Se aleja del alcance de la estatua, se cubre y la escucha reventar atrás de él…_

Regresas, tomas las rupias plateadas que estaban en el suelo (y que antes se te hacía muy difícil tomar a causa de la estatua) y luego ves qué hay detrás de las rejas que acabaron de abrirse.

Te encuentras con un pasillo con paredes de ladrillo, un pasillo en el que afortunadamente no hay peligros.

Al final del pasillo hay un lugar algo perturbador: un compartimento del templo en el cual hay unas plataformas que suben y bajan (en vertical) y están llenas de espinas metálicas. Navi te dice que intuye cosas ocultas y tú sacas el lente de la verdad y ves que la sabia Navi tenía razón: allí, en la pared del lado izquierdo, hay un cubo de piedra que tiene una media luna dibujada. "Podría sacar ese cubo e irlo desplazando para que las plataformas espinadas no caigan sobre mí", piensas agudamente para luego ejecutar tu plan y movilizar el cubo a lo largo de aquella especie de camino recto sobre el que caen las plataformas…

.

Tu plan funcionó, ya estás al otro lado del camino en que caían las plataformas e incluso conseguiste matar una Skulltula dorada en una de las celdas que estaban a los lados del camino. Ahora aprovechas el bloque de la media luna para llegar hasta las partes altas del lugar y, sobre el techo de una de las celdas de la izquierda, encuentras un botón que al ser aplastado hace aparecer un cofre en una de las esquinas…

Al llegar hasta el cofre y abrirlo encuentras una llave, algo mejor de lo que pensabas encontrar, ¿o no?...Vuelves entonces hasta la plataforma en que destruiste a la estatua que servía como eje de los discos espinosos que giraban. Estando allí tomas un pequeño y estrecho camino en el cual nuevamente hayas una de esas odiosas guillotinas y, además, te ves obligado a usar el lente de la verdad para poder sobrevivir pisando suelo invisible…Y lo peor, lo más terrible de todo es cuando tienes que cruzar sobre una plataforma invisible que se desplaza de un lado a otro a través de una cadena. Me sorprende como logras usar con tanta destreza el lente de la verdad y saltar desde esa plataforma invisible hasta la cavidad que, antecedida por un abismo que a cualquiera mataría de vértigo, contiene la puerta en que seguramente tendrás que emplear la llave que hace poco conseguiste.

Una vez que abres la puerta te topas con un compartimento grande en el que hay grupos visibles y grupos invisibles de espinas metálicas en el piso. Así mismo, en la parte izquierda hay una puerta de piedra y de frente, sobre una columna oscura y elegante, hay una puerta cerrada para la cual se necesita una llave. Dispersas por el compartimento del templo en que te encuentras hay rupias plateadas, algunas de las cuales solo se pueden coger si utilizas el long-shot y le disparas a algunos blancos que están en las paredes.

Navi te dice que uses el lente de la verdad, tú lo sacas y entonces ves dos cosas: 1) hay un par de zombies…2) hay un blanco invisible en el techo, seguramente si le disparas podrás estar arriba del pilar oscuro y, cuando tengas la llave, abrir la puerta...

_Link corre hacia uno de los dos zombis, salta y lo decapita. Luego patea la cabeza del zombi logrando golpear con ella la cabeza del otro zombi. El zombi queda algo atontado pero luego se recupera y viene en dirección a Link. Link, aprovechando que cerca no hay más enemigo que aquel zombi, lanza la espada: la espada va girando en el aire y decapita al zombi sin que éste alcance a acercarse mucho a Link…_

Después de acabar con los zombies aparece un cofre en cuyo interior brilla una hermosa rupia azul. La tomas, después coges la espada que lanzaste para decapitar al zombi y finalmente comienzas a moverte para tomar las rupias plateadas y ver qué pasa.

En efecto, tras tomar las rupias plateadas las rejas que cubren la puerta de piedra de la izquierda se levantan…"Ahí debe estar la llave para la puerta del pilar, vamos", le dices a Navi antes de entrar.

Cuando entras ves algo que te sorprende: un lugar en que antorchas con fuego azulado cuelgan de las paredes y, entre dos graderías alineadas que conducen a una plataforma en que hay dos flores-bombas, yace una enorme (de unos tres metros de alto) calavera grisácea de piedra sobre cuya parte superior hay una corona de fuego azul…

.

—Navi, ¿cómo es que ese fuego azul ha permanecido tanto tiempo sin apagarse? ¿No crees que sea algún fuego sobrenatural?

—Claro, nada más mira su color, es una especie de simbolismo del más allá, de la vida de ultratumba…Una vez escuché que era la energía de los espectros la que producía tales tipos de fuego…

—Esa calavera me produce escalofríos, te juro que raras veces me he sentido así…Es…es tan imponente la energía que emana. Es como si una especie de demonio muy poderoso le hubiese infundido su halo…Vamos, Navi, concéntrate y dime si puedes ver algo concerniente al pasado de esa escultura.

.

Navi se concentra.

.

—Prisioneros de guerra, sobre esa calavera sacrificaron a muchos prisioneros de guerra…Son tantos los rostros que veo…Alguien sujeta las cabezas, alguien cuyas manos son grandes y toscas…No puedo ver la cara del verdugo pero está que repite una fórmula mientras vierte la sangre sobre la calavera gigante de piedra…

— ¿Qué formula?

― "Surja el Demonio de Las Grandes Manos por el poder de la sangre,

Aliméntese La Bestia de Las Sombras con la sangre de los sacrificios. Arouc pan es alle gerum. Arouc pan es alle fleish. Arouc pan nouc es lix"

― ¿Qué significan esas extrañas palabras?

—No lo sé…

— ¿Ves algo más?

—Solo un enorme ojo rojo, tan grande que quizá tiene más de dos metros de diámetro…Aparte no veo nada más. Pero su mirada…es como si fuera un ser de otro mundo, una especie de bestia creada para custodiar algún lugar del infierno…

—Ojalá que esa bestia no esté viva en algún lugar de este templo…

—Sí…

.

.

**/**

— ¿Bongo Bongo?

—Sí: Navi vio a Bongo Bongo…Nunca vi algo más aterrador que Bongo Bongo, ni siquiera Ganón tenía un aspecto tan imponente…Si no fuera por el sueño que tuve con el Árbol Deku, de seguro el terror me habría hecho caer en combate.

—…

—Lloré mucho cuando el Gran Árbol Deku murió. Saber que su alma persistía me conmovió demasiado. Él me habló en sueños, nunca dudaré de eso…Gracias a eso pude sentir otra vez mi alma, antes de eso tenía miedo de morir… ¿Sabe por qué?

¿Por qué?

—Porque había olvidado lo que en realidad significaba vivir…Estaba perdiendo la pasión, el vacío y la amargura me estaban alejando de mi esencia pero el sueño del Deku Tree me hizo sentir que tenía un alma, que esa alma expresaba lo que realmente era y que se enfermaba cada vez que no tenía algo por lo cual luchar, algo por lo cual apasionarse, algo que permita escapar del vacío que nos envuelve cuando reina el hastío o perdemos de vista aquellas verdades que nos permiten ver las cosas que dan sentido, color y consistencia a la existencia…

—Entonces en parte el sueño del Deku le restauró el heroísmo en tanto que le hizo ver que sacrificarse por el destino de Hyrule era algo que podía dar sentido, color y consistencia a su existencia…

—Exacto.

**/**

.

.

Miras las flores-bombas y luego miras a Navi; ella, que sabe lo que estás pensando, asiente con la cabeza. Entonces tomas una de esas cosas explosivas, la lanzas encima de la calavera de piedra y te cubres con el escudo. Al parecer tenías razón: allí hay algo, y no es cualquier cosa: es la llave para la puerta que está sobre el pilar oscuro.

Una vez que regresas a la habitación del pilar oscuro, apuntas a un blanco (que ves con el lente de la verdad) con tu long-shot y te subes en el pilar. La llave funciona.

Un corredor…Avanzas recto; luego, siguiendo la forma del corredor, viras hacia la izquierda. Allí, en el segmento del pasillo en el que ahora estás, hay dos de esos malditos discos metálicos y espinosos que se desplazan por el piso. Al fondo sopla un ventilador cuyo contorno de piedra semeja la cara de una especie de gárgola demoníaca. Sopla tan fuerte que te empuja. ¿Qué harás? Navi te dice que uses las botas metálicas pero que calcules velocidades y así los discos espinosos no te lastimen.

.

Cruzas exitosamente aquella parte del pasillo mas luego el pasillo curva a tu derecha y allí, en el segmento que sigue, hay otro de esos ventiladores.

_Justo cuando el héroe está avanzando una Skulltula se abalanza sobre él…Link no alcanza a saltar a causa de las pesadas botas metálicas. Algo sin embargo lo salva: un movimiento vertical hacia arriba, un movimiento exacto con el cual logra meterle la espada por la boca…_

Sientes asco: estás cubierto por un poco de líquido de araña y tu hombro izquierdo ha recibido un rasguño que te ha hecho sangrar un tanto. Nada grave, afortunadamente…

Ya en el último tramo del pasillo te encuentras de nuevo con otro de esos ventiladores y además tienes que saltar un precipicio. Usas entonces el longshot y te cuelgas de un madero. El madero resiste tu peso sumado al peso de las botas. Una vez que te hayas en el otro lado caminas tranquilamente y por fin ves lo que hay cuando el pasillo acaba: un camino de piedra rodeado por dos precipicios a los lados, una puerta al final del camino de piedra y otra (sin puente ni nada que permita cruzar) en la pared del lado izquierdo —ya que son los precipicios lo que separa al camino de las paredes izquierda y derecha—, todo ello dentro de un amplio lugar rectangular en el que hay tres (uno en la pared izquierda y dos en la derecha) de esos grandes ventiladores cuyos marcos tienen apariencia de gárgola o demonio.

Avanzas con tus botas metálicas para que los ventiladores no te lancen al precipicio con su fuerte soplido…

Detrás de la puerta que está al fondo del camino no hay más que un pequeño espacio cerrado con paredes de tierra que se curvan hacia arriba formando algo parecido a la bóveda de una iglesia gótica.

_Adentro hay dos zombies. Link no quiere perder el tiempo matando a cada uno por separado así que opta por la siguiente solución: se pone en medio de los dos zombies y, antes de que consigan acercársele a una distancia peligrosa, carga suficiente energía para hacer un movimiento giratorio de espada. Una ejecución perfecta: Link, al agacharse para hacer el ataque, corta en dos mitades a cada zombie…_

Tras exterminarlos las rejas que se habían cerrado se abren mas, justo antes de que salgas, Navi tiene algo que decirte:

.

—Link, puedo oír a los espíritus susurrando en este cuarto. Dicen algo como "aquellos que tienen pies sagrados deberían dejar que el viento les guíe, así serán guiados a la Vía Secreta"

—Debe ser una alusión a las botas flotadoras, tengo que usarlas para llegar a la puerta que está sobre el vacío.

— ¿La que acabamos de ver en el camino a cuyos lados habían tres ventiladores?

—Exacto. Esa que pude ver gracias al lente de la verdad.

.

.

Luego de pasar el precipicio y llegar hasta la puerta de la que habían hablado tú y Navi, te paras un rato y tomas algo de café. Las dificultades más arduas vendrán después, lo intuyes, algo en ti te lo dice. Así pues, abres con tranquilidad la puerta y ves un gran compartimento en que las paredes, el suelo y el techo son de tierra y piedra. Hay dos momias y tres de esos discos espinosos que se desplazan por el suelo siguiendo trayectorias prefijadas. Al fondo hay una puerta para la cual se necesita llave.

_Link decide matar a las momias con lanzamientos de la espada, algo que no podría hacer con enemigos más peligrosos…Así, a más de siete metros de cada momia hace lo siguiente: lanza primero la espada a la momia de la derecha y, luego de decapitarla (con el movimiento giratorio de la espada en el aire), toma la espada y, desde donde está, hace lo mismo con la otra momia y luego va a ver su espada…_

Un cofre, como casi siempre un cofre aparece luego de la pequeña victoria. ¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo es que solo hay una rupia azul? ¿Dónde entonces está la llave?

.

—Navi, ¡la maldita llave no está! ¡¿Qué hago ahora?

—Tranquilo, si no te calmas no podrás pensar con claridad, me contagiarás tu estrés y no podré ayudarte a pensar…

—Está bien, voy a respirar y a calmarme… Es que es tan horrible, si la llave no aparece habré venido hasta aquí en vano…

—Lo sé…Ahora shh, necesito concentrarme.

— ¡Oye! ¡El montículo! En una de las esquinas hay un montículo medio duro, quizá la llave esté allí.

—Prueba con una bomba…

.

Efectivamente la hipótesis era cierta: la llave estaba en el montículo. Feliz, abres la puerta del fondo…

Has llegado a lo que parece ser una especie de plataforma que sirve como muelle a un barco de unos veinte metros de largo que flota sobre lo que en primera instancia es un río de niebla. La visión te da escalofríos: no se ve el fondo de aquella niebla y, desde un par de metros más allá de donde termina la plataforma-muelle en que estás, el río se vuelve el triple de ancho…

En la plataforma-muelle en que te encuentras hay un caminito de piedra que va desde la pared de la izquierda (en que hay un bloque de piedra) hasta la pared de la derecha (en que hay una escalera suspendida a casi dos metros del suelo). Ya has encontrado situaciones parecidas y además cualquiera se daría cuenta de que es necesario arrastrar el bloque de piedra para trepar a la escalera suspendida y, de ese modo, llegar a la plataforma elevada de la derecha y desde allí subir al barco.

.

.

Trepas al barco y ves que en su cubierta hay un gran dibujo de la Trifuerza. Estando allí logras percibir que la niebla tiene un límite hacia adelante y que por tanto parece que no es un río sino un lago aquello que tendrás que cruzar en el barco. Pero: ¿cómo hacer para que se mueva? Navi dice que debes tocar la "Nana de Zelda". La miras como diciéndole "¿quieres decir que el barco se moverá por arte de magia?" y sacas tu ocarina para tocar…

¡El barco se mueve! No das crédito a lo que ves, incluso tu mandíbula cuelga y tu cara es la cara de un niño maravillado…"¡Cuidado!", grita Navi sacándote de tu asombro…

.

_Dos esqueletos soldados caen del techo. En vida debieron ser capaces de intimidar a cualquiera: miden más de dos metros de altura y, a juzgar por el tamaño de sus huesos, se ve que debieron tener la fuerza de un toro…Link, al ver que tiene un esqueleto en cada lado, hace un movimiento circular con la espada: los esqueletos se cubren e intentan hacerle una estocada en las costillas, cada uno por su lado. Link los esquiva y logra golpear en la columna (mediante un movimiento que entra entre dos costillas) al esqueleto de la derecha. El esqueleto solo cae al piso pero, contrariamente a lo que cabría esperarse, no se parte…es como si una especie de magia soldara sus huesos. Link sabe que no debe atacar al esqueleto caído porque podría reaccionar con un movimiento peligroso o el otro esqueleto podría aprovecharse. El esqueleto que está en pie intenta decapitarlo pero Link se agacha y, con un movimiento de espada de abajo hacia arriba, logra golpearle la muñeca y hacer que suelte la espada. Mientras, el otro esqueleto termina de pararse y levanta su espada para golpear a Link, mas el héroe rueda ágilmente por el piso en dirección a la espada caída y, con gran rapidez, la patea y la hace caer del barco…El esqueleto que ha perdido la espada está tan furioso que corre hacia Link con el escudo hacia adelante: Link le da una patada en el escudo y lo hace caer unos tres metros atrás. El otro esqueleto le hace señal al esqueleto caído para que traten de acorralar a Link contra la popa del barco y, de ese modo, puedan hacerlo caer. Link no pierde el tiempo y, aprovechando que los esqueletos se han separado un poco con el propósito de rodearlo, corre y ejecuta una patada voladora sobre el escudo del esqueleto sin espada. El ataque es perfecto: Link proyecta su peso corporal en los pies y cae con una ligera orientación hacia el borde del barco que se encuentra más cerca del esqueleto. El huesudo enemigo cae del barco y se hunde para siempre en la inquietante palidez de la niebla. Entretanto, el esqueleto restante viene hacia Link a toda velocidad: tiene el escudo adelante, la cabeza agachada y el brazo que sujeta la espada está hacia atrás, tal y como si estuviese planificando una estocada o algún movimiento parecido. Link da un salto rápido que lo aproxima a la proa del barco y le permite esquivar al esqueleto. No obstante ocurre algo inesperado: el esqueleto lanza su espada de tal forma que la espada va girando en el aire y le da en la pierna derecha. ¿Qué hacer? La sangre corre por la cubierta del barco y la estrella de la angustia se estremece en los ojos de Link marcando los ritmos de la agonía…El esqueleto se acerca; Link alcanza a patear la espada que el esqueleto le lanzó y a darle un golpe fuertísimo en la tibia…El esqueleto cae al piso y Link, aún postrado en el suelo por la pérdida de una parte de su pierna derecha, no para de darle espadazos con toda su fuerza hasta que la vista se le nubla, la fuerza lo abandona y él se desmaya…¿Acaso todo está perdido? De pronto un suave resplandor surge de su maleta, lo envuelve y lo levanta con la pierna y las fuerzas restauradas e incrementadas. ¡Era una de las dos hadas que tenía embotellada! Link se para de un salto, mira con rabia al esqueleto mal herido y le da un golpe en la cara con el escudo: el cráneo del enemigo estalla en pedacitos y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el alma sucia que ocupara aquellos huesos se hunde en las aguas de la inexistencia…_

_._

_._

**/**

— ¿Fue esa la primera vez que cayó en combate?

—No, ya me había pasado unas cuatro veces aparte de esa: una con Volvagia, otra con Morpha, la tercera me caí por un barranco y la cuarta Bongo Bongo me partió el espinazo…

—Vaya…Es increíble pensar que ese esqueleto estuvo a la altura de Volvagia, Morpha y Bongo Bongo. Al menos en el sentido de que lo llevó a estar cerca de la muerte…

—Sí, eso muestra lo importante que es la inteligencia a la hora de pelear. La mayoría de la gente cree que todo es cuestión de fuerza bruta, buenas armas y recursos…Mucha gente subestima la técnica y el ingenio. El ingenio no solo lo usan los generales a la hora de planificar estrategias: también lo usan los grandes guerreros cuando están luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. La diferencia está en que el primero es más un ingenio ligado al análisis, es un ingenio que se expresa en parte a través de inferencias. El segundo es en cambio un ingenio intuitivo, un ingenio en que uno observa la situación y las ideas aparecen espontáneamente.

—Ese esqueleto debió ser un gran soldado cuando vivía…

—Eso mismo pensé. Aunque en realidad todos los tres esqueletos soldados que combatí peleaban con gran técnica. Yo rara vez he visto tan buen manejo de la espada. Creo que esos tres debieron de ser los mejores espadachines de la guardia del templo cuando estaban vivos.

— ¿A dónde cree que fueron sus almas cuando los aniquiló?

—Al infierno o a alguna nueva y horrible vida en el ciclo de reencarnaciones. Ninguno de ellos debió de ser buena persona en vida. Todos ellos debieron de tener vínculo con cuestiones demoníacas ya que solo con magia negra de la peor se puede hacer que un alma tenga control sobre un esqueleto…

—Claro, al menos para desempeñar el tipo de actividad que desempeñaban esos esqueletos…

—Exacto…

.

Link deja de hablar y toma un palito de queso, Don Carlos hace lo mismo y, mientras come el palito de queso, voltea a ver hacia la barra del bar y ve que el vaquero y sus amigas ya no están. Se levanta y va hacia el tipo que atiende en la barra.

.

—Disculpe, ¿Sabe si ya se fueron el vaquero y las rubias?...

—Están en el baño, en el mismo baño…

— ¡¿Quéee?...

—Sí…

.

Link, que ha oído todo, tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa mezclada con una expresión de incredulidad, es como si dijese "No puedo creer lo locos que están" con esa cara…Se levanta, le hace una seña a Don Luis y ambos se acercan al baño para comprobar que las cosas son como oyeron…

Escuchan por un breve rato, se miran con incredulidad, regresan a la barra y Link pregunta:

.

— ¿Siempre es así?

—No es la primera vez, sucede unas dos meses por mes aproximadamente…Al vaquero lo veo por primera vez pero hay ciertos tipos a los que he visto venir más de una vez a hacer esas cosas…Lo peor es que no invitan, ajajajajajajja...

—Si tuviera treinta años menos ya habría corrido de aquí a esos tres…Voy a sentarme, por favor prepare unos dos cafés grandes con menta.

—Vale…

.

Link y Don Carlos se van a sentar. El pelirrojo vestido de verde aún sigue en la misma mesa del noroeste. Tiene una pose pensativa y sigue observando con discreción a Link y a Don Carlos, lo único distinto es que hay un gran café y un coddle (plato que, entre otras cosas, lleva papá, salchicha de cerdo, tocino y cebolla) cerca de él.

**/**

.

.

El barco que se había estado moviendo hacia un destino prefijado —mientras el combate tenía lugar— empieza a temblar y hace gritar de angustia a Navi:

.

— ¡Este barco se hunde! ¡Abandónalo, salta a una plataforma!

.

Link salta y el barco se hunde, cae en la niebla sin siquiera producir un ruido que sugiera su destrucción: como si no existiese fondo alguno en ese mar de niebla, como si en aquella parte del mundo la realidad de nuestro universo se viese interferida por la presencia de alguna desconocida dimensión…

—Navi, ¿qué fue lo que pasó en la cubierta del barco?, ¿cómo es que se abrió el frasco?

—Concentré toda mi energía mental para romperlo. Tengo algo de telequinesis, no es suficiente para pelear pero sí para salvarte de grandes peligros con algo de esfuerzo…aunque bueno, en verdad no siempre me funciona…Verte ahí sangrando me dio una fuerza que no conocía, supongo que es algo parecido a la adrenalina…

—Sí…así debe ser. Muchas gracias, te debo la vida.

—Ya, no fue tanto…Solo prométeme que seguirás luchando hasta acabar con Ganondorf, eso me basta.

—Lo prometo, aunque llegase a perder la posibilidad de ganar.

— Bien dicho.

—Oye, ¿escuchaste eso?

— ¿Qué cosa?...

—Algo parecido a un ruido de tambores…

—No oigo nada

— ¡No oyes nada y eres medio clarividente! Quién te entiende, Navi…Vamos, dime si ves algo…

—No puedo ver nada, creo que alguna fuerza maligna está dificultándome la visión remota…Espera, ya lo escucho…casi no puedo oírlo pero alcanzo a distinguir ese ruido de tambores…

—Ese ritmo me pone los pelos de punta…es…es como el ritmo de un entierro que nunca termina, un funeral sin fin…Ya me entró miedo, Navi, no sé a qué me iré a enfrentar…

.

.

.

.

.

**TERCERA PARTE: **_**Hacia la gran confrontación…**_

.

.

.

‹‹_Para la libertad sangro, lucho, pervivo._

_para la libertad, mis ojos y mis manos,_

_como un árbol carnal, generoso y cautivo,_

_doy a los cirujanos››_

_._

(Miguel Hernández/El Herido)

.

.

.

Un abismo lleno de niebla separa la plataforma en que estás de aquella a la cual debes dirigirte. Afortunadamente, justo debajo de la gran estatua de la plataforma del frente, yacen algunas flores-bombas. Es como si todo estuviese preparado para la llegada de El Elegido, como si lo necesario hubiese sido dispuesto para que, aunque fuese a costa de arriesgar su vida, alguien pudiese llegar al lugar en que mora la bestia del templo. Disparas una flecha a las flores bombas y la estatua cae hacia donde tú estás: el puente ha sido creado, ahora puedes pasar… ¿No crees que sea buena idea cruzar ahora, cierto? Sabes que allí necesitarás algo y que, para alcanzar ese algo, debes abrir primero la puerta que está al fondo en el lado derecho de la plataforma en que te encuentras.

Al abrirla ves un lugar amplio en el que hay unos cuantos candelabros con fuego azul y algunas paredes invisibles que solo puedes ver con la lente de la verdad. Empiezas a explorar el lugar pero de pronto te encuentras con una mano (casi de tu tamaño) con garras y piel oscura y arrugada.

.

_La mano viene rápidamente hacia Link e intenta abalanzársele de un brinco pero el Héroe del Tiempo se cubre la cara con el escudo y le clava la espada en el centro de_ _la palma. Link retira la espada de la mano y, aprovechando que la mano está atolondrada por la herida, le da varios espadazos hasta que la mano se divide en tres manos…cada una de un tercio del tamaño de la mano primigenia. Las tres manos lo rodean mas Link actúa con ingenio y, tras breves segundos en los cuales carga energía, ejecuta un movimiento giratorio que acaba con las tres manos._

_._

Tras acabar con la mano recorres el lugar y ves que hay tres puertas además de aquella por la cual entraste. ¿A cuál te dirigirás primero? Navi te recomienda ir a la de la izquierda…

Abres la puerta y ves una gran X formada por dos maderos cruzados en cuyas puntas penden gruesas y largas cadenas y en cuyas bases hay grandes manchas de sangre seca…La energía del lugar es angustiante, es como si la agonía de los que allí fueron torturados gritase crucificada en esas paredes cubiertas por una sangre cuyos ecos no ha podido apagar el paso de los siglos…

.

_Afortunadamente Link ha tomado la costumbre de ver con la lente de la verdad cada vez que entra a una nueva sección de este templo: una mano invisible (pero que Link ve con su lente mágica) y del tamaño de la mano anterior acecha detrás de la X de madera. Es peor que la primera: en apenas dos segundos se carga de una energía verdosa y se desplaza flotando a gran velocidad en dirección a Link. Él se hace un lado y, cuando la mano aterriza en el suelo, da un brinco y cae con la espada en punta sobre el dorso de la mano…Aquello le hace tanto daño a la mano que basta para dividirla en tres manos menores pero Link, viendo que si hace un movimiento circular podría fallar a causa de la cercanía de la X, ejecuta el Fuego de Din y destruye a las manos._

_._

_._

**/**

—Quizá ese cuarto era un lugar destinado a torturar prisioneros de mayor importancia.

—Eso mismo pensé cuando estuve allí…

—Lo extraño es que aún se podía ver bastante bien la sangre seca, es como si no hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde el último ser que sangró allí hasta su llegada…

—Sí, de hecho cuando estuve allí escuché un "¡mis manos no, mis manos no!". No le dije nada a Navi para no preocuparla pero escuché la misma frase varias veces, de hecho apenas se repitió por segunda vez tuve que ignorarla para poder pelear con esa mano viviente. Era extraño, era como si esa frase viniese del pasado, como si fuese un momento congelado para siempre dentro de aquel lugar… Navi no oyó nada porque no es hyliana, los hylianos tenemos una audición muy especial, a veces hasta oímos cosas del otro mundo, al menos los de sangre más pura…

—Por cierto: ¿qué pasó con Navi?...

—Preferiría no hablar de eso, es algo que me pone muy triste cuando lo recuerdo…La gente cree que el tiempo cura todas las heridas pero eso no es verdad: hay cosas que siempre nos seguirán doliendo, al menos cuando las recordamos…

—Es verdad. Bueno, entonces dígame: ¿por qué dejó Hyrule hace veinte años?

—Dejé Hyrule en parte porque necesitaba encontrar respuestas y sentirme libre. El pasado puede condicionar demasiado nuestro presente si no hacemos algo para evitarlo. Allá en Hyrule la gente me tiene mucha gratitud y yo les tengo cariño. Lo que pasa es que ya se me hacía difícil vivir siendo una leyenda y, además de eso, me estaba deprimiendo permanecer tanto tiempo en los mismos lugares. Necesitaba conocer gente nueva, culturas nuevas. No sé bien por qué pero tenía que viajar mucho para encontrarme a mí mismo y encontrar algunas respuestas…

—Entiendo pero… ¿Y su casa y sus posesiones?... ¿Cómo hará con eso de la herencia?

—La persona de mi confianza que antes le dije, la encargada de hacer cumplir el testamento. Ella tiene clarividencia y cuando yo muera podrá saber dónde morí y enviar a alguien de su confianza a tomar las pertenencias valiosas con las cuales viajo…Como el lente de la verdad, por ejemplo.

—Interesante, pero y… ¿Nunca piensa volver? ¿Cómo hace para arreglárselas económicamente?

—Volveré cuando mi corazón me diga que vuelva. El corazón está asociado al cuarto chakra, el chakra en el cual habita el Maestro Interior según ciertos ocultistas…Y pues, con lo económico no tengo problema, si quisiera me podría sobrar el dinero: soy excelente encontrando tesoros y esas cosas. A veces me han ofrecido mucho dinero para trabajar como mercenario pero nunca he aceptado: no me mancharía las manos de sangre excepto por una causa noble y justa…

—Bien pensado, la salud del alma no tiene precio…Pero dígame: ¿Dónde aprendió tanto de chakras y esas cosas?

—Bueno, después de salvar a Hyrule estuve diez años viviendo en el castillo de Zelda. Ella me enseñó mucho de magia y otras cosas parecidas.

Mientras Link y Don Carlos siguen hablando, el vaquero y las rubias salen del baño: se ven exhaustos, sudados, y más borrachos que antes. Se dirigen lentos y tambaleantes hacia la barra del bar (en este momento Link y Don Carlos dejan de hablar y miran al vaquero y a sus amigas), el vaquero le deja un gran billete al tipo de la barra y luego se retira con sus rubias…Ahora, aparte de Link y Don Carlos, el único cliente que queda es el tipo de verde con sombrero de copa (también verde)…Sigue en su mesa del noroeste, ya se ha acabado el plato de comida pero le queda la mitad del café. Aún está atento a lo que acontece con Link y Don Carlos…

**/**

.

_._

La X empieza a arder pero sabes que no hay peligro alguno ya que las paredes, el techo y el suelo son todos de piedra. Un cofre ha aparecido, dentro de aquel hay una llave normal…La llave maestra debe estar tras una de las dos puertas restantes que te faltó por ver en el lugar del cual viniste. Regresas a aquel lugar y optas por la puerta que estaba de frente a la puerta de ingreso.

Al abrir aquella puerta te encuentras con una gran habitación octogonal en cuyo fondo hay dos escaleras que convergen en una plataforma donde crecen flores-bombas. Entre ambas escaleras hay una plataforma hexagonal que gira y sobre la cual hay cuatro calaveras gigantes de piedra. Navi dice que no vale la pena destruirlas, que solo hay un par de rupias. No obstante tú no le obedeces, destruyes las calaveras y matas a la pequeña Skulltula dorada que estaba atrás de ellas…Regresas: toca revisar la última de las tres puertas…Si la llave maestra no está allí habrán serios problemas…

Abres con angustia la puerta y, no bien la has cerrado, ves que avanzan hacia ti dos paredes de madera con enormes pinchos. "¡Usa el Fuego de Din!", grita Navi con desesperación al ver que el miedo te pinta una expresión que delata tu incertidumbre, tu no saber qué hacer ante la situación…Haces lo que Navi te dice, un poco más tarde y los pinchos te habrían desangrado…Las paredes arden y caen hechas cenizas al suelo, un cofre hermoso aparece cerca de ti…Pero mira: hay dos zombies…Te niegas a luchas contra tan insignificantes enemigos y simplemente te acercas al cofre y lo abres con una mezcla de esperanza y temor. ¡La llave maestra, al fin la llave maestra! Los zombies, tal como lo previste, fueron tan lerdos que ni siquiera te hicieron daño. Sales de la habitación...

.

.

Estás de vuelta en la plataforma a la cual tuviste que saltar para sobrevivir cuando el barco se estaba hundiendo. El puente que formaste al derribar la estatua espera a ser cruzado por vez primera. Avanzas con precaución y, una vez que te hayas en la plataforma del otro extremo, abres con la llave normal que conseguiste la única puerta de la pared del fondo.

Luego de abrir la puerta ves un lugar muy amplio y muy oscuro, un lugar en que a duras penas —en virtud de una cierta luz sobrenatural que ilumina aquellos lugares del templo en los que no hay antorchas ni cosa alguna que alumbre— se alcanza a distinguir las cuatro paredes que dan al sitio su forma cuadrada. En el lado opuesto de donde estás hay una puerta que, por el aspecto peculiar que tiene, debe ser la puerta de la bestia del templo…Un gran abismo te separa de aquella puerta. Por fortuna la lente de la verdad te muestra que hay algunas plataformas invisibles de las que te puedes servir para llegar a la puerta del otro lado…Pero espera: ¿escuchas eso?...Son los mismos sonidos de tambor que escuchaste antes pero más fuertes, mucho más fuertes…

.

—Navi, los sonidos de tambor se oyen mucho más fuerte que antes.

—Sí, y lo peor es que se volvieron mucho más fuertes hace apenas un par de segundos, es como si quien los produce hubiera notado nuestra presencia…

—Tengo miedo, necesito sentarme un momento y aclarar todo dentro de mí…

—Buena idea, yo vigilaré…Ah, hay algo que debo decirte…

—Dime

—Vas a enfrentarte con un demonio…

— ¡¿Queeeé?

—Sí…Hasta aquí puedo sentir la energía horrenda de su aura.

—…

—Te ayudaré en tu meditación, necesitas contactar con La Luz para poder mantener la mente clara en el combate…

—Y para librarme del miedo, porque lo que ese tambor toca me produce escalofríos…

—Vamos, comencemos ya…

.

.

Luego de meditar media hora te pones las botas flotadoras, cruzas por las plataformas invisibles y pruebas con la llave especial a ver si se abre la puerta…Se ha abierto…

Aún no aparece la bestia pero el ruido de tambores ha cesado, es como si la bestia se hubiese puesto al acecho…En donde estás hay un gran hueco octogonal en el suelo. Lo revisas antes de arriesgarte a saltar y ves que abajo hay dos enormes manos (cada una mucho más grande que tú)…Deben ser las manos de la bestia y aquello sobre lo que están debe ser el tambor. Saltas…

.

_Link cae sobre la superficie de un tambor gigante. Rebota. La bestia hace sonar el tambor con sus dos manos gigantes y, por unos momentos, se queda quieta contemplando a Link con su enorme y único ojo rojo…Link, que puede ver el ojo de la bestia con el lente de la verdad, experimenta con impotencia moral el temor que por algunos segundos le sacude las piernas…Se recupera, saca el arco y hiere con la flecha la palma de una de las dos manos flotantes del monstruo…La bestia, adolorida, agita la mano en el aire mientras cierra la otra e intenta darle un puñetazo al héroe. Link da un salto, esquiva la mano que viene hacia él y luego le dispara con la flecha. La bestia abre el ojo y el héroe aprovecha para dispararle en el iris. El torso flotante —lugar en donde yace el bulto en que descansa el ojo del monstruo— cae al suelo y Link se acerca corriendo a darle espadazos al ojo gigante…La bestia se eleva en el aire y sacude su inmenso torso. Luego intenta aplastar a Link con la mano derecha pero Link da un trampolín aéreo hacia atrás y esquiva el golpe. Inmediatamente después le lanza un puñetazo con la otra mano pero Link se esquiva saltando y le dispara a la mano derecha. La bestia agita la mano herida y abre la otra mano: Link le dispara a la mano que la bestia acaba de abrir. El monstruo abre el ojo y recibe un flechazo de Link, el torso de la bestia cae al suelo y Link vuelve a caerle a espadazos al ojo gigante…El enemigo que Link enfrenta es un ser que de alguna manera podría inspirar compasión además de terror: en la mirada trastornada de su único ojo hay algo escalofriantemente humano, una especie de humanidad atrapada en la torpeza de una bestia y contaminada por la maldad de un demonio…Cuando Link ve los brazos de su enemigo y las manos flotando aparte —como si hubieran sido cortadas, lo cual estaría apoyado por las cicatrices en las áreas de las muñecas— a su mente acude fugazmente aquel "¡mis manos no, mis manos no!" que oyó en la cámara de torturas donde estaba la gran X de madera (en la cual fácilmente se habría podido encadenar a un hombre y cortarle las manos en esa posición). Pero no puede ponerse a pensar en eso: tiene que pelear… Ahora bien, la bestia acaba de recibir la segunda tanda de espadazos y parece estar furiosa: agita su torso con un frenesí mayor al de la primera vez…Luego de eso intenta aplastar a Link con ambas manos. Parece poseída: no descansa ni un momento…Finalmente abre una de las dos manos y Link aprovecha para dispararle una flecha. Nuevamente la bestia intenta darle un puño con la otra mano, falla, abre el ojo, Link le dispara al ojo, el torso cae, Link cubre de espadazos al ojo y la bestia vuelve a agitar su torso en el aire… ¿Ganará acaso sin recibir una sola herida?...La bestia vuelve a intentar aplastarlo con ambas manos. Esta vez Link está tan agotado que no alcanza a saltar y, para no ser pulverizado, pone la espada hacia arriba: la mano gigante desciende y la espada se le hunde por completo en la palma. Link ha tenido suerte: si la mano no se hubiese retirado a causa del dolor, sencillamente Link habría muerto. La bestia empieza a mover la mano con una desesperación atemorizante y, cuando intenta quitarse la espada con la otra mano, Link aprovecha para dispararle a aquella mano…Nuevamente el torso cae al suelo, Link ataca al ojo y el torso del monstruo se agita en el aire…El monstruo intenta golpear a Link con ambas manos a la vez…Esta vez, en parte a causa del cansancio, Link no alcanza a esquivarse y el golpe lo saca volando y le rompe unos cuantos huesos…Si no fuera porque puso su escudo, la cosa habría sido realmente grave…Caído en el suelo y con ganas de vomitar, Link le dispara a una mano y luego a la otra; no obstante, en lugar de repetir el proceso anterior, Link actúa con inteligencia y se bebe una poción azul mientras la bestia agita adolorida ambas manos...Se recupera por completo. La bestia intenta repetir el proceso de golpearlo con ambas manos en puño a la vez; pero falla, esta vez falla porque Link ha recuperado su fuerza y su rapidez. Desesperado, el monstruo golpea el tambor con ambas manos cerradas al mismo tiempo. Lo hace con tanta fuerza y furia que Link se eleva en el aire. Sucede entonces la gran sorpresa del combate: el monstruo hace un movimiento veloz en el cual (con la mano en que no tiene enterrada la espada) le da a Link un gran manotazo (de arriba hacia abajo) algo antes de que aterrice sobre el tambor. Link sale volando a toda velocidad y se estrella contra el suelo, a unos cinco metros del gran tambor...Su muerte fue como un relámpago de sangre: en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sintió el dolor más agudo, más punzante, infernal e indescriptible que había sentido en toda su vida: sintió como se le partía el espinazo y otros huesos más y como por unos tres segundos todo fue rojo y luego negro… ¿El fin de todo? Un hada embotellada aún quedaba en su maletín: así, luego de que todo se tornara negro, Link súbitamente experimentó como volvía a estar consciente y con el cuerpo y las energías mágicamente restauradas por completo…Se levantó: ahora sí que estaba lleno de ira, de una ira en la cual todo rezago de temor había sido incinerado. Corrió entonces a una velocidad inaudita (que no le dio al monstruo ni tiempo de reaccionar) y, ya en el centro del tambor, usó la Magia de Din de una manera que nunca se había visto ni se volvería a ver: de un golpe de fuego resplandeciente dado con su puño sobre el tambor, surgió un campo de llamas con una intensidad tres veces mayor a la normal y con un radio y una altura cinco veces mayores a las correspondientes a la ejecución corriente de dicho movimiento mágico …Teniendo el tambor tan solo un metro de altura (mas un diámetro enorme de unos cincuenta metros), Link cae bien cuando la piel del tambor se abre por la acción del fuego. En un pestañeo una gran parte del tambor desapareció devorada por las llamas… La bestia entonces se queda contemplando todo con estupefacción y Link, viendo que abre el ojo sin que antes le haya disparado en las manos, le dispara en el iris y, cuando el miserable torso del monstruo cae y su ojo queda abierto, el héroe va corriendo y, ya que aún no recupera su espada, saca una daga y le comienza a dar cortes en el ojo… Esta vez es la definitiva: el monstruo, tras sacudir su torso en el aire, se disuelve en una sustancia extraña, algo así como un montón de ectoplasma pero de color negro con resplandores púrpuras…La sustancia cae y luego se encoge misteriosamente, se encoge hasta desaparecer…Es el fin del Gran Bongo Bongo, de La Bestia de las Tinieblas, de lo que quizá alguna vez fue un hombre al que le arrancaron las manos por robar algo de inigualable valor, un hombre cuya alma fue condenada a quién sabe qué abismal castigo de siglos en el cual su humanidad quedó para siempre enterrada bajo capas de una naturaleza en que lo bestial y lo demoniaco respiran juntos en constante adoración de El Mal…_

_._

El tambor ya casi termina de quemarse y las llamas, que ya están ya en la periferia, te revelan cosas horrendas que jamás olvidarás: el lugar en que el tambor estaba es una inmensa cámara cuya forma de cubo tendría cada lado de aproximadamente unos 250 metros…No hay una sola puerta en toda la cámara, en el techo de piedra yacen colgadas (de gruesas cadenas) más de cincuenta cruces en las que hay esqueletos humanos y, en las paredes, hay símbolos extraños y grabados atemorizantes…Grabados que muestran las atrocidades que acompañaron al sangriento nacimiento de una civilización…

No sabes qué decir, simplemente contemplas lleno de horror lo que ves y te diriges corriendo a ver el contenedor de corazón que ha aparecido, a recoger tu espada ahora que la bestia se ha disuelto y a introducirte en el círculo de luz que surgió tras la muerte del monstruo.

Un cristal de energía te encierra y te transporta a la Sala de Los Sabios. Allí encuentras a Impa y ella pronuncia las siguientes palabras:

.

—El chico con la noble ocarina de Zelda. Tal y como lo esperaba has venido. Yo soy Impa, una sheikah. Soy la niñera de la princesa Zelda y también la sabia que guarda el Templo de Las Sombras. Nosotros los sheikahs hemos servido a la realeza de Hyrule como vigilantes, de generación en generación. En aquel día, hace ya siete años, Ganondorf repentinamente atacó un castillo de Hyrule que fue rendido en poco tiempo. El blanco de Ganondorf fue una de las llaves del Reino Sagrado…El tesoro oculto de la Familia Real…La Ocarina del Tiempo. Mi deber me obligó a sacar a Zelda del alcance de Ganondorf. La última vez que te vi, cuando estábamos escapando del castillo, tú eras apenas un muchacho…ahora veo que te has convertido en un distinguido héroe. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Zelda está a salvo ahora...Pronto verás cara a cara a Zelda y ella te explicará todo. Aquello será cuando nosotros, los seis sabios, hallamos sellado al Malvado Rey y restaurado la paz en Hyrule. Yo tengo que permanecer aquí, tú ve con la princesa Zelda y protégela en nombre mío. Ahora yo pongo mi poder que te ayudará en éste medallón.

.

Impa alza las manos al cielo y tú, lleno de asombro y satisfacción, ves como desciende un gran medallón púrpura…Lo tomas entre tus manos, sueltas un "gracias" y cierras los ojos mientras sientes como el poder que el medallón contiene invade tu espíritu. "¡Por favor, cuida de la princesa!", es lo último que alcanzas a oír de Impa antes de desaparecer súbitamente y reaparecer sobre una plataforma del cementerio en la que está el símbolo de la Trifuerza.

El cielo está gris y tiene un aspecto realmente lúgubre. Llueve, llueve y a lo lejos se ven los bosques y un viejo molino que gira bajo las gotas que caen sin cesar…Un paisaje que a cualquiera desanimaría pero no a ti, Héroe del Tiempo, no a ti que te sientes más vivo que nunca y una paz trascendente te inunda, no a ti que acabas de salir de la oscuridad; no a ti que allá, entre paredes que vieron desfilar siglos enteros, tuviste que librar una batalla dentro de ti mismo para reencontrar aquella fuerza que te permitió volver a blandir tu espada contra los enemigos de la libertad…

.

.

**/**

—Nunca olvidaré su última mirada cuando se agitó en el aire antes de desaparecer: era como si lo humano que quedaba en él me estuviese agradeciendo por liberarlo.

—Probablemente la segunda muerte que le dio fue algo que separó su parte humana de su parte de bestia y de demonio. Eso suponiendo que hubiese habido una parte humana en esa bestia, lo cual es muy posible según cierta teoría…

— ¿Se refiere a la teoría según la cual Bongo Bongo fue el producto del castigo que sufrió un antiguo sheikah por haber robado el lente de la verdad en lugar de usar el ojo de su mente como los otros sheikahs?

—Esa misma. Aunque no lo crea fue un zora quien me contó eso.

—Casi nadie conoce esa teoría. Al menos yo sí creo en ella, en parte por algo que me dijo un viejo de Kakariko.

— ¿Qué dijo ese viejo?

—Dijo lo siguiente: "Hace mucho tiempo… Hubo un hombre en esta aldea que tenía un ojo que decían que podía ver la verdad! Ahora usualmente, tú tienes que entrenar tu visión mental enérgicamente para de hecho ver la verdad… Pero este tipo, no, ellos decían que tenía una forma diferente de hacer las cosas… Su casa estaba donde el pozo hoy se encuentra". Recuerdo sus palabras textualmente, mi memoria retiene a la perfección las cosas que más me llaman la atención.

—Supongo que me está diciendo que el ojo ese al que el viejo se refería es en verdad una metáfora del lente de la verdad que habría robado ese sheikah.

—Exacto. Pero no solo eso, aquello de que el tipo "tenía una forma diferente de hacer las cosas" es una alusión a que el tipo era un sheikah que no actuaba como los otros sheikahs en el sentido de que era el único sheikah que no usaba el ojo de su mente para ver la verdad sino que usaba el lente de la verdad, el cual según la teoría habría sido robado y por eso le habrían cortado las manos como se hace en muchas partes con los ladrones…Ahora, supongo que obviamente usted sabe que hace mucho fueron los sheikahs los que habitaban Kakariko.

—Claro, eso lo sabe mucha gente…

—Lo sé, era solo para asegurarme de que tenía todo claro.

—Ah ya. Por cierto, discúlpeme pero tengo que irme ya, tengo una reunión importantísima.

— ¿A las doce y quince de la noche?...

—Sí, sé que suena extraño pero es que pertenezco a un grupo que suele reunirse a esa hora. Le agradezco su tiempo, ha sido un honor dialogar tanto tiempo con el salvador de Hyrule…

—Gracias, aunque solo soy un hombre más.

—Pero un hombre muy valiente. Bueno, ya me voy, que pase bien.

—Igualmente.

.

Don Carlos caminó hasta la barra, pagó la cuenta y se fue…Link se quedó allí en la mesa, apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos y se quedó mirando la luna llena que resplandecía tras el cristal de la ventana…Ciertamente había envejecido y se le notaba. No tanto por la barba pinchuda de siete días sin rasurar o por las marcas de edad que se le habían grabado en la frente, no por esas cosas sino más bien por la profundidad que su mirada había adquirido y, lastimosamente, por un cierto pesar que se había ido sedimentando en su corazón con el paso de los años: un pesar que a veces tenía el sabor de una ligera amargura salpicada con algo de hastío, otras el tono de la nostalgia que añora tiempos felices que ya no volverán y ciertas veces, como por ejemplo esta noche, ese pesar adquiría la forma de una melancolía que brotaba de lo más hondo de su alma para hacerle sentir que, al igual que las estrellas sublimes e inalcanzables, existía un mundo de luz que siempre había añorado, un mundo de luz en el que quizá estuvo y al cual solo volvería tras siglos y siglos de peregrinación sobre la Tierra.

Abstraído de todo, Link permaneció un buen rato pensativo con la vista puesta en la luna y las estrellas. Pasados cuarenta minutos se durmió en la mesa y, a las dos de la madrugada, el mesero le tocó el hombro y lo sacó del sueño en que se hallaba (estaba soñando cuando era niño y jugaba con Saria…).

.

—Señor, disculpe pero ya vamos a cerrar, aquí tiene la cuenta.

.

Link, que estaba algo contrariado por el sueño que había tenido, hizo un esfuerzo mental por volver rápidamente a la realidad, sacó algunas rupias de un bolso que cargaba y pagó la cuenta. No obstante, en lugar de decidirse a salir del bar se acordó subidamente del hombre vestido de verde (cuya presencia si notó pese a no haberle puesto atención) y miró a donde aquel estaba sentado. El hombre de verde hizo una peculiar inclinación de cabeza, un movimiento que más que cualquier otra cosa parecía ser una forma de decir "gracias". Link lo miró extrañado, se volteó hacia el mesero y le preguntó:

.

—Dígame nomás una cosita: ¿el señor de traje verde es el dueño del bar? Pregunto porque lo veo super tranquilo a pesar de que ya van a cerrar…

— ¿Qué señor de traje verde y sombrero? Aquí solo está usted, yo y el resto del personal.

—El señor que está sentado en la mesa de la esquina noroeste, fíjese bien…

—Allí no hay nadie. Es más: nadie se ha sentado allí en toda la noche.

.

Link volvió a mirar a la mesa del noroeste pero esta vez no vio a nadie… Sintió escalofríos y se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo. Haciendo un esfuerzo por reponerse miró al mesero y le dijo:

.

—Escuche. El tipo era pelirrojo, usaba gafas rojas, tenía un candado en la cara, usaba un traje verde y un gran sombrero verde de copa, un sombrero igualito a esos sombreros que usan los duendes.

.

El mesero puso cara de estar muy asustado pero en breves segundos cambió su expresión por un gesto que denotaba escepticismo. Suspicaz, miró escrutadoramente a Link y le dijo:

.

—Buen intento, amigo, pero no logrará asustarme. Ya sé que está bromeando.

Link se sintió ofendido y, un tanto disgustado le dijo al mesero:

—Yo no estoy bromeando, yo vi a ese hombre. No entiendo por qué creería que estoy tratando de asustarlo.

.

La cara del mesero volvió a cambiar: ahora sí que sentía miedo. Miró hacia la mesa de la esquina noroeste y no vio nada. Luego de eso dijo:

.

—Dígame algo, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que está en este pueblo?

—Hace apenas tres días, ¿por qué?

—Porque hay una leyenda cuyo protagonista es igual al hombre de verde que usted dijo que vio…La leyenda dice que hace muchas generaciones atrás aquí vivía un sheikah que se dedicaba a cuestiones de brujería y que vivía obsesionado por despertar el ojo de su mente para ver las cosas del mundo invisible. Dicen que como la gente no lo quería se fue a vivir a Kakariko ya que allí habían muchos sheikahs. Ya cuando estaba viviendo en Kakariko se cuenta que robó un lente sagrado, un lente con el cual se podía ver las cosas del mundo invisible sin necesidad de abrir el ojo de la mente…

.

Los ojos de Link se han puesto vidriosos tras oír lo que acaba de oír. No quiere que el mesero lo vea llorar así que reprime la tristeza y luego pregunta:

.

— ¿Y qué hicieron con él?

—Bueno, pasó que los sheikahs que custodiaban el lente sagrado entraron en pánico e iniciaron una búsqueda. Tuvieron que pasar diez años para que se supiera que el lente sagrado había sido robado y ocultado en una pequeña cavidad subterránea. Cuando encontraron al culpable le cortaron las manos, lo torturaron y lo confinaron por el resto de su vida a un horrible templo. Algunos dicen que el alma del tipo quedó penando y que luego se convirtió en una especie de demonio por culpa de las fuerzas oscuras que habitaban el templo y por culpa de ciertas maldiciones que le habían lanzado unos hechiceros sheikahs enfurecidos por su crimen…Y bueno, yo me asusté porque de verdad que el tipo de la leyenda era igual al hombre de verde que usted vio. Casi siempre bestia de verde, la gente lo consideraba un loco.

—…

—Amigo, ¿se encuentra bien?, ¿por qué tiene los ojos vidriosos?...

—Porque yo vi al hombre de verde cuando era un demonio, yo lo salvé, yo lo liberé asesinándolo…Nunca creí que volvería a darme las gracias. Ojalá que su espíritu no me haya estado siguiendo…

— ¿Quéeee?... ¿cómo es eso de que salvó al hombre de verde y de que lo mató? No entiendo nada.

—Tranquilo, otro día vengo y le explico. Estaré un mes en este pueblo así que créame que volveré, es una promesa. Ah, y tenga ésta propina por ser un buen mesero y por no haberme creído loco.

—Gracias.

.

Link se levantó y fue caminando hasta la puerta. Realmente estaba en un lugar en donde casi nadie lo reconocería, en donde casi nadie sabría que él es el salvador de Hyrule. Y sin embargo su presencia inspiraba respeto: a sus cuarenta y siete años, Link no solo que mantenía el físico de un gladiador romano sino que además conservaba intactas sus destrezas con la espada; pero eso no era todo ni era lo esencial. Lo que realmente inspiraba respeto era el espíritu que se intuía detrás de sus gestos y miradas: el espíritu de un hombre noble, de alguien justo y solidario, generalmente pacífico pero a la vez dotado de una gran voluntad y fuerza interior; y, desde luego, de las agallas suficientes para desenvainar y usar la espada que siempre carga en caso de que la situación lo amerite…En suma, ese era Link: el hombre que había luchado para salvar a un reino de la tiranía, el hombre que había dejado su lugar de origen, que se había alejado de los suyos y se había lanzado en pos de nuevas gentes y lugares, en pos de lo que necesitaba para encontrar las respuestas que le ayudarían a encontrar el sentido de la vida y de su vida…Su vida, su vida que a pesar de tanta gloria a veces le resultaba amarga y esta noche no fue la excepción…

En efecto, cuando Link llegó a su casa aún seguía algo angustiado y entristecido por lo sucedido con el hombre de verde. "¿Me habrá estado siguiendo? ¿Estará aquí ahora?", se preguntó para luego tomar el lente de la verdad, mirar a su alrededor, constatar que no haya algún espíritu cerca y luego hacer algo que a pesar de tantos años nunca se le había ocurrido hacer: mirarse al espejo con el lente de la verdad…

Mas cuando se vio no se encontró con su imagen: se encontró con una especie de duplicado de sí mismo pero completamente formado por rostros ajenos y conocidos, por momentos vividos, por símbolos de cosas que para él eran importantes…Mas su rostro no, no aparecía…"Somos lo que amamos", le dijo algo dentro de sí mismo y entonces las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas cuando a su memoria acudieron aquellos momentos de su niñez en que jugaba con Saria en el bosque, en que alegremente se entretenía sin hacerse preguntas importantes y sin preocuparse por tener que cuidar su vida o luchar contra enemigos…"Talvez ya es tiempo de que vuelva a casa", pensó antes de dejar el lente de la verdad sobre el mueble del espejo y echarse a dormir…Media hora después la temperatura bajó y un fuerte aguacero cayó sobre el pueblo mientras Link dormía.

Aquella madrugada Link soñó que luchaba ferozmente contra un enemigo que al ser derrotado le dijo las siguientes palabras: _''-¡Humano, me has vencido! Tu fuerza es increíble... Te felicito... Pero te lo advierto... Esto no acaba aquí. Yo... te condeno... La maldición de los demonios... te perseguirá para siempre en un círculo sin fin. ¡No lo olvides! ¡La nuestra será una lucha eterna! Ustedes, los poseedores de la sangre de la Diosa y el alma del Héroe... nunca escaparán a este ciclo interminable al que yo los condeno. Mi odio resurgirá y los perseguirá una y otra vez. ¡Esta batalla seguirá por toda la eternidad!"_.

Allí, en ese sueño, estaban muchas de las respuestas que tanto había buscado. Pero no recordaría nada al despertar: no. Se levantaría una vez más y caminaría bajo el sol con la sensación de que ya antes vivió una vida similar, con el sentimiento amargo de que al morir su alma cansada volvería a interpretar una y otra vez el mismo papel de héroe en el incomprensible teatro de la existencia. Olvidaría su sueño, olvidaría —quizá afortunadamente— una verdad cuyo brillo insoportable terminaría por enloquecerlo. Porque sobre sus hombros pesaba una maldición que hacía de él una especie de Sísifo condenado a subir siempre la misma roca.

"La vida es oscura", le había oído decir a una anciana de Kakariko hace ya muchos años…Y la vieja tenía razón: las gotas de la lluvia caían sobre el techo cual lágrimas de acero, el viento zarandeaba con violencia las copas de los árboles, los relámpagos arañaban la piel del negro cielo y el polvo vuelto lodo resumía la esencia de aquel mundo en el que Link había nacido y crecido hasta convertirse en ese hombre que hoy, tras salir del bar, había quedado confundido, tan borracho de dudas que al día siguiente se levantaría y, tambaleándose como quien ha bebido de más el vino de lo incierto, avanzaría sobre el suelo de las horas intentando en vano cerrar la ventana que se abrió aquella noche en el bar…

**/**

i Palabras de Ortega y Gasset

ii Palabras de Bob Dylan

iii Las palabras del Deku Tree han sido en gran parte tomadas del libro "Aires de familia" de Carlos Monsiváis.


End file.
